Visita ao Platô
by Maga Marguerite
Summary: Quando as moradoras da casa da árvore vão parar no Platô, e agora a única preocupação delas é voltar para casa! Claro que antes elas vão aprender com Challenger, conversar com Malone, desenhar com Veronica e tentar aproximar ainda mais Roxton e Marguerite
1. Visita ao Platô I

**Visita ao Platô.**

_Autora: Maga_

**Obrigada especial para:**

Si, Nay, Lady K, Si Bettin, Marina (Mary), Claudinha, Rosa, Nircelene (Nirce); Edilene (Di), Vanessa (Nessa), Jéssy, Jess, Carol (Marie), Cris, Kakau, Marina (Ninna). Obrigada por aceitarem participar da minha fic! Bjks

**Visita ao Platô.**

Um programa de televisão promoveu um concurso para conhecer a Amazônia, as condições eram as seguintes: Ganhará o concurso participantes de grupos do yahoo, que mandem as melhores resenha sobre o seriado abordado por seu grupo.

Pois bem foram anunciados os seguintes ganhadores: Simone, Keila, Marina, Cláudia, Rosa, Nircelene, Edilene, Vanessa, Jéssica Nobre, Jéssica, Carolina, Cristina, Karyne, Nayara, Marina e Cintia.

Todas comemoram muito, afinal iriam conhecer o lugar onde era inspirado o seriado que mais gostavam. Todas se encontraram no aeroporto em uma manhã de domingo. Muitas não se conheciam pessoalmente e foi uma verdadeira festa, chagaram ao aeroporto de Manaus, no hotel foi uma festa todas mostravam suas malas. Todas se chamavam pelo apelidos: Cris, Lady K, Di, Mary, Ninna, Maga, Marie, Nay, Jess, Jessy, Kakau, Si, Claudinha, Rosa, Nirce, Nessa, e Si Bettin.

Cris levou comidas enlatadas (leite condensado, salsichas, etc), carne seca ou carne de sol, perfumes, sabonetes, xampus condicionadores, protetor solar. K foi a primeira a interrogar:

- Cris para que tudo isso?

- Não sei, vai se nos perdemos pelo caminho, prefiro ser previnida!

- Nossa Cris, mas você trouxe até carne de sol? Perguntou Maga

-Eu concordo com a Cris, não sabemos o que pode nos acontecer. Disse Rosa.

Nirce levou protetor solar, bronzeador e chapéus e roupas de  
banhos, Di levou sua coleção de batons, as demais levaram coisa básicas, roupas leves, repelentes, e outras coisinhas de meninas...

Estavam todas no saguão do hotel já estava de tarde, e lá havia alguns computadores, então todas resolveram entrar no grupo e ver as mensagens. Quando começou a chover, uma chuva forte e de repente um raio caiu numa árvore ao lado do hotel e um clarão aconteceu.

Quando a chuva passou, ninguém viu as garotas e todos se perguntavam, "Onde estão elas?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No Platô..._

Um domingo à tarde normal no Platô, Challenger estava no laboratório, Veronica e Ned estavam em um riacho, e Marguerite e Roxton estavam na varanda. Porém todos viram um clarão, perto do moinho, Marguerite e Roxton desceram e foram até lá. Chegando lá encontraram Ned e Veronica. Challenger chegou por último, quando viram um bando de garotas, caídas no chão desacordadas.

Depois de um tempo elas começam a acordar, olharam para um lado, para o outro e de repente o grito de Mary ecôo por todo Platô:

- Meu Deus!

- Me belisca, me chuta sei l�- Falou Si, quando Rosa a beliscou. - Ai!

- Você pediu! Exclamou Rosa.

-Bom garotas quem são vocês? Perguntou o curioso Malone.

- Eu sou Nirce, e essas são K, Maga, Di, Bettin, Si, Rosa, Ninna, Mary, Jess, Jessy, Marie, Cris, Nay, Claudinha e Nessa.

- Eu sou Ned Malone, e esses são...

- Marguerite Krux, Lord John Roxton, Profº George Edward Challenger, e Veronica Layton! Disse Nessa.

- Como sabem? Perguntou Marguerite.

- Porque ... porque...porque...Porque todos conhecem a incrível expedição de Challenger! Falou Nay, meu embaraçada.

- Então achamos a saída do Platô! Perguntou Challenger.

- Bem isso depende da quarta temporada... Disse jessy, bem baixinho.

Maga e Marie viraram para o lado e tentavam não rir.

- Bom ainda bem que as malas veio. Disse Claudinha.

- Há Marguerite aposto que vai adorar eu tenho uma coleção de batons. Disse Di.

- Bom vocês gostariam de se abrigarem em minha casa? Perguntou Veronica.

-Claro! Disse Jess espontaneamente.

- Adoraríamos conhecer a casa! Disse Marie.

- Mana tirou as palavras da minha boca! Disse Maga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na casa da árvore._

- Olha o Clubinho! Disse Ninna.

Marie, K e Maga estavam mais atrás do grupo e Maga disse:

- Gente me segura! Eu quase pulo no pescoço do nosso TDB.

- Prima eu iria fazer a mesma coisa! Disse K.

- Que alivio pensei que fosse a única! Marie confessou.

- Aqui tem algumas frutas, acho que estão com fome. Ofereceu gentilmente Veronica.

- Obrigada, respondeu Bettin.

-Rosa, Si correm aqui, gritou Nessa.

Quando as duas foram até a varanda viu a uns 500 m um T-rex. E Si falou:

- Nossa! Ele é ... é ...

- Nem tenho palavras! Disse Rosa.

- Vejo que amam os dinossauros. Brincou Roxton.

- Essas duas são apaixonadas! Respondeu Cris.

Nirce matava sua curiosidade sobre o saneamento da casa. Enquanto Di se divertia com Marguerite e Veronica mostrando seus batons e Cris mostrava para Challenger a carne de sol, Nay discutia com Malone sobre as teorias de DUAT, as outras faziam um tur onde o guia era Roxton, elas não piscavam ouviam atentamente as palavras dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A noite chegou..._

- Bom vamos dividi-las entre os quartos. Algumas vão ter que dormir na sala. Disse Veronica.

- Bom porque Veronica, não acomodamos as meninas entre nosso quartos e colocamos John, Ned e Challenger para dormir na sala! Disse a herdeira.

- Por que temos que dormir na sala? Indagou John.

- Caro Lord John Richard Roxton, vc não vai ser indelicado e deixar as nossas simpáticas visitas dormirem na sala! Disse Marguerite, que adorou a coleção de batons que ganhou da Di e da Nessa.

- Bom Roxton, vamos ter que ser cavalheiros! Disse Challenger.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Roxton, que se aproximou de Marguerite e disse bem baixinho—Eu durmo no seu quarto com você!

- Não querido! Você dorme na sala. Bom, vamos lá garotas, duas vão para o meu quarto, duas para o quarto de Veronica e se dividam em mais três grupos de quatro para dormirem no quarto dos garotos. Disse Marguerite.

Porém a discussão continuou, quem iria para o quarto de quem? O bate boca começou! Até que Challenger interveio para arrumar a confusão. Vamos sortear, quem vai para o quarto de quem e quem dormirá com quem!

Então Challenger pegou o papel de Veronica pediu para cada uma escrever seu nome. Assim feito ele pediu para Marguerite e Veronica tirarem dois papéis, roxton e Malone tiraram quatro e sobraram quatro em sua mão.

- Querida Marguerite pode começar a ler os seus papéis?

A herdeira balançou a cabeça positivamente, deu alguns passos a frente e começou a desenrolar os papéis.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Notas:_

Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)


	2. Visita ao Platô II

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

**PS:** O sorteio para escolha dos quartos, foi feito um sorteio de verdade, com papéis e tudo, coitado do meu irmão tirou todos os papéis e escreveu no caderno para mim, e ele não conhece ninguém. Então sabem foi um sorteio justo, cada um cai no quarto conforme sua sorte. Porque se eu pudesse ficaria com a Marguerite. Ok ;)

_**Comentários:**_

**Di:** Não se preocupe se há alguém que amaria dormir com o T-Rex este alguém é a Si ou a Rosa, não que eu farei isso com minhas tias! Mas não colocaria ninguém em perigo, quanto ao café da manhã... podemos pensar! Lol

**Nirce:** Amei demais a idéia da praia e adotei ela sim! Quanto a volta na floresta com o John sozinha, se você for todas vão querer ir, e imagina a Marguerite como se sentiria vendo um bando de estranhas se apoderando do seu TDB! Isso seria o mesmo sentimento dela com a Danielle e nós não queremos isso!

**Marina:** Oi é seu apelido aqui é Mary, espero que não se importe é que já temos a Ninna (que é minha maninha) Ta? ;) Que bom que gostou, este próximo capitulo está melhor ainda!

**Cris:** Que bom que gostou, viu eu levei sua carne de sol. Você sabe fazer feijoada? Estava pensando em mostrar nosso típicos pratos ao TDB e aos exploradores da expedição de Challenger.

**Claudinha:** Mãe você tem toda razão dormir é uma coisa que não está e nem estará em nossos planos, quanto ao John ele até que gosta de ter tantas mulheres nos seus pés!

**Kakau:** Desculpa eu não te esqueci é que realmente é muita gente e é muitas falas para colocar, mas não te esqueci não t�! Você está ai no quarto sorteado.

**Laidy K:** Prima que bom que gostou. Segui seu conselho e como sei que todos na casa ama um barraquinho, fiz um barraco básico assim, eu e você, mas como sempre tudo acaba em desculpas e abraços! Prima esta semana foi corrido por isso não deu tempo, mas o próximo capitulo eu te mando para revisar ta? Bjks!

**Rafinha:** aqui é igual coração de mãe sempre cabe mais uma! Claro que você pode ir até o Platô, conosco! Mais uma para babar pelo nosso TDB!

**Marie:** Mana viu só que chiquê nós no Platô junto com o TDB, e é claro que vamos espiar ele sem camisa, você não acha que eu levaria todo mundo ao Platô para não dar umas olhadinhas no TDB? Seria sacanagem! Bjks

**Jess:** Hahahahahaha eu também dormiria confortavelmente na sala, aliás, acho que todas! Mas mana precisamos pensar na coitadinha da Marguerite, somos amigas dela, temos que resistir a tentação! Bjks

**Kyriah:** Adorei receber uma review sua! Será mesmo bem divertido escrevermos uma fic juntas, e claro que só olhar não tira pedaço, e nós no meio do mato com o TDB não vai prestar né? Acho que ele estará mais seguro com os raptors!

**Jéssy:** Menina acho que todas nós pularíamos no pescoço do Roxton, eu mesma seria a primeira. Espero que goste do próximo capitulo. Bjks

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

Bom o sorteio iria começar. Marguerite se aproximou e disse:

- E u sorteei ... – o ar de mistério da herdeira fizera com que todos roessem as unhas, ela abria os papéis lentamente – Bom vão para os meus aposentos...Nirce e K!

As duas pulavam, vibravam, se abraçavam e faziam uma espécie de picuinha para as outras. Chegou a vez de Roxton dizer, quem seria as mais sortudas de dormir em seu quarto, mesmo que ele não estivesse l�, ele deu um passo a frente e foi direto, sem muitos rodeios, deu um discreto sorriso e disse:

- No meu quarto ficarão...Rosa, a outra será a extrovertida Nessa, parece que temos uma anjinho na casa e Marie está na turma – Todas elas vibram e o Lord primeiramente olhou meio espantado depois continuou – Bem se vai uma anjinho para meu quarto também irá uma bruxinha! Maga você é a integrar o quarteto.

As garotas riam, foi uma grande euforia, elas iam dormir sozinhas na quarto de John podendo "observar" suas coisas secretamente, era uma emoção. A próxima foi Veronica que tinha dois papéis em suas mãos, ela foi breve:

- Comigo iram Claudinha e Si! E a rainha da selva deu um doce sorriso, acompanhado pelo sorriso das duas sorteadas. Malone foi o próximo, porém claro que o jornalista foi detalhar cada detalhe de suas sorteadas.

- Bom como meu quarto é o maior eu terei cinco das exploradoras nele. A simpática Cris, a doce Ninna, a agradável Bettin, a carinhosa Di, e a talentosa Nay.

O próximo foi Challenger, porém todos esperavam um longo discurso, e foi isso que aconteceu:

É com uma grande satisfação que recebo as novas exploradoras do Platô, que tanto admiram nossa história... – E o discurso foi bem longo, todos estavam, mais que com sono quando finalmente o cientista revelou as quatro pessoas que dormiriam em seu quarto, o que se fizessem as contas não seria surpresa—Em meu quarto dormiram...Kakau, nossa futura bióloga que nos ajudará em várias experiências Jess, sua chara Jessy, e a Mary! Sorriu o cientista.

Então todas foram para seus respectivos quartos, mas antes ajudaram Veronica a arrumar a sala para os meninos dormirem. Bom sala arrumada, todos de banho tomado e alimentados. Foram dormir...quase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto de Roxton...

Maga; estava lá no quarto quando falou para Marie:

- Mana vê se não vem ninguém.

- Por que? Perguntou Rosa.

- Para darmos uma expiadinha. Falou Nessa.

- Isso é errado, vocês duas podem parar. Advertiu Rosa.

Então Maga com um jeitinho dengoso disse:

- Tia Maravilhosérrima, quando que vamos ter uma nova chance de expiar a colônia que o nosso TDB usa se não for agora!

- Rosa, por favor! Pediu Marie.

- Olha aqui ás três se vocês se meterem em confusão eu vou jurar até a morte que foi tudo idéia da mente conturbada da minha sobrinha, sua irmã, e sua prima!

- Tudo bem Rosa, nos aceitamos. Disse Nessa ajudando Maga a revirar uma caixa que o caçador guardava em seu quarto, a fim de acharem um pedaço de papel rasurado com disseres de amores, como já acho de Marguerite, descobrirem qual é sua colônia, em fim tudo que pudesse explorar no quarto do caçador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto de Marguerite...

- Droga, Droga, droga e Droga! Disse K.

- O que foi K? perguntou Nirce.

- Eu esqueci minha malinha, com meus cremesóleos de banhos, perfumes, e minha revista da avon...

- Você tinha tudo isso? Perguntou Marguerite.

- Tinha, mas deixa, vamos dormir, encerrou misteriosamente a lady K.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto de Malone...

- Gente alguém quer espiar os diários de Malone? Perguntou Ninna.

- Por que? Está ai? Perguntou Cris.

Ninna pegou na mão o diário de couro e logo Nay se apossou dele.

- Isso dará uma ótima inspiração para Duat!

-Gente vamos ler logo! Disse Di, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Tudo bem eu leio em voz alta. Disse bettin, pegou o diário e começou a ler, todas ouviam sem piscar, principalmente as partes cheias de amor que eram referidas quando veronica era citadas, e algumas das manias de roxton e Marguerite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto de Challenger...

- Ai que falta de sorte, tantos quartos para nós ficarmos e fomos parar no quarto de Challenger! Reclamou a jovem Jessy.

- Pois é, mas vamos ver pelo lado bom, aqui Challenger tem muitas coisas interessantes, vamos ver se ele tem alguma coisa sobre nosso amor...Disse Jess.

- Se quisermos descobrir temos que revirar! Sugeriu Kakau.

- Então o que esperam? Disse Mary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na cozinha...

A lua era grande, e Maga levantou-se foi até a cozinha, e logo K chegou.

- O que faz aqui? Perguntou K, ao ver Maga nas pontas dos pés esticando os olhos para a sala. Maga deu um pulo e respondeu:

- Eu... Eu...Eu vim...Vim...É... Fazer magia!

- Fazer magia? Perguntou k, quando Marie chegou:

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo?

- Eu vim pq vi a Maga.

- Eu vim porque...porque... eu vim beber água! K olhou para ela quando ia falar algo, ouviram uma discussão se aproximar, era Si e Rosa.

- O dia que você assumir que sua sedeé na verdade a vontade de ver ele eu também confesso minha culpa!

- K segura sua mãe e eu seguro nossa tia. Disse Maga.

- Ta certo.

Maga e K queria abafar a discusão quando Nay, Nirce, Cris, Ninna, Kakau, Jess chegaram.

- O que está acontecendo? Perguntou Jess.

- Nada! Respondeu Marie, a fim que a confusão cessasse e todos fossem dormir.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? Perguntou Di e Nirce.

Todas pararam por um instante e depois K disse:

- Eu vim porque vi a Maga!

- Eu vim porque...porque ia comer! Disse Maga.

-Não era fazer Magia? Indago K.

- Não, ela disse beber água! Disse Marie franzindo a testa.

É tudo isso Junto! Disse Claudinha.

É exatamente eu vim comer, beber água que fazem parte da magia da vida! Disse Maga embaraçada.

-Acreditamos. Disse Cris ironicamente.

- Bom vão todas dormirem, andando. Disse Mary e Jessy empurrando as demais para seus dormitórios.

- E vocês duas? Perguntou Rosa.

- Estamos indo! Disse elas quando K soltou:

- Sei vão beber água, comer e fazer magia igual a Maga!

- K como você pode desconfiar de mim?

- Simples! Descupinha esfarrapada, com tanta criatividade fica inventando isso dona Cíntia Helena!

- O dona Keila Santos, não é descupinha não!

- Hahahahahahaha! E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra, sua...Sua...Sua...Bruxa sem vassoura!

-K agora você pego pesado...Sua...Sua...Sua laidy "Made In Paraguai..."...

- Sua Bruxa sem vassoura!

- Laidy do Paraguai!

O barraco se formou típico das moradoras da casa, pois bem a discussão se prolongou, até que todos estavam de pé. K e Maga ficaram num longo bate boca, até que Veronica arrastou K para um lado e Marguerite Maga para o outro, as garotas estavam aos prantos. E roxton perguntou para Cris:

- Elas são sempre assim?

Cris estava boca-aberta, quando John perguntou novamente, ela balançou a cabeça como que saindo de um trance respondeu:

- Hã...Elas... Sim, isso é normal, se não tivesse um barraco básico não seria a K.

O caçador olhou assustado e pensava "Meu Deus!". Claudia e Si chamaram as duas frente a frente.

- As duas, peçam desculpa uma para a outra! Disse Claudinha.

Maga e K se encaravam quando as teimosas lágrimas desciam.

- Ande K peça desculpa! Falou Si.

As duas começaram a chorar e se abraçaram em prantos.

- Prima desculpa você pode não ter vassoura, mas é a Maga mais fofa do Platô! Disse K.

- Priminha, você também é a laidy mais fofa do Platô.

- Nossa essa nem mesmo leitores acreditariam , depois daquele senhor arranca rabo as duas voltaram a se falar! Disse o reporte, quando Veronica lhe deu uma cotovelada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte...

- Vamos para praia? Convidou o lord a todos.

- Claro! Respondeu Bettin.

- Podemos fazer piquenique, castelo de areia, e tudo mais... expressou Mary suspirando.

- Claro, mas só poderíamos fazer isso se nos arrumássemos primeiro! Exclamou Claudinha.

- Vocês se arruma para ir até a praia? Perguntou Veronica!

- Claro e temos algumas roupas de banho sobrando para emprestar para você e Marguerite!

- Nossa adoraria ver. Respondeu Marguerite.

Todas se arrumaram, quando Claudia chamou Maga e Jess:

- As duas mocinhas venham passar protetor, como pode vocês duas estarem tão brancas!

- K, Nay vocês duas também protetor agora! Disse Si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No hotel...

Rafinha e Tata estavam atrasadas e perguntaram a um funcionário do hotel:

- O senhor não viu umas garotas que chegaram ontem...

- Sim elas estavam em frente ao computador, depois da tempestade elas sumiram.

As duas caminharam até o computador e viram a mala da K. Quando estavam em frente ao computador, Rafinha se aproximou do computador e ela e Tata sumiram, o funcionário do hotel não acreditou, balançou a cabeça, coçou os olhos e não viu as duas garotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Platô...

Todos estavam indo para praia quando apareceu um clarão na sala...

TO BE CONTINUED...

DISCLAIMER Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas:

Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)


	3. Visita ao Platô III

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_**Autora:** Maga_

_**Revisoras:** Lady K e Cris_

**Comentários:**

**Rafinha:** Menina, com uma defensora igual você estou extremamente protegida, muito obrigada mesmo, é ótimo ter amigas igual a você. Valeu de verdade! E é claro que deixaria você participar dessa fiction ela é sobre todos os moradores da casa, mais uma vez valeu!

**Rosa:** Tia Maravilhosa, bem desculpe os erros, mas agora não vai mais acontecer porque estou chique tenho revisoras, e estou me esforçando para não cometer mais erros. Quanto a meu irmão, uma mão lava outra, eu o ajudo e ele me ajuda (mesmo contra a vontade).

**Jessy:** Viu você precisava de ajuda na sua monografia, já fiz uma e sei como é complicada, aproveite a estadia no quarto de Challenger e descubra tudo que precisa.

**Lady K:** Minha Revisora Fofa, primeiro, eu respondi suas mensagens, e te mandei um e-mail explicando tudinho. Prima barraco é nossa cara né? E não se preocupe eu não irei queimar você, quanto deixar a Cris sofrer não posso, ela minha amiga. Olha só meu pagamento por ser minha revisora, será a propaganda feita de sua revista da avon t�?

**Jess:** Maninha, pois é a Claudinha tinha que fazer agente passar esse mico básico né? Coisa de mãe.

**Cris:** Minha revisora linda, que bom que me avisou que não cozinha acho que vou pular a parte da feijoada, amiga quanto ao protetor eu tive que fazer uma gracinha com você, me desculpe é que não resisti, t�?

**Nirce:** Menina que desculpe, temos que nós empolgar, adorei a sugestão da sunga, mas Marguerite e Veronica odiariam, principalmente Marguerite na parte da respiração boca - a -boca. Menina agora nós próximas ao santo TDB não iria dar certo né?

**Di:** Se você ler este capitulo vai amar, agora leia e adivinhe por que?

**Nessa:** seu pedido é uma ordem, sei que demorei postar o próximo capitulo é que juntou faculdade, trabalho em fim meu tempo está curto, então demorei para mandar para minhas revisoras, mas está semana prometo agilizar.

**Kakau:** Que bom que a fiction está divertida, juro que tem coisas propositais e mas tem coisas que se tornam naturalmente engraçadas, quanto ao barraco os créditos são todos da K ela que deu a idéia.

**Marie:** Mana queridérrima acho que você vai levar uma blusa do Roxton escondida dentro da bolsa, para dormir abraçada com ela todo os dias, e pode deixar vamos aprontar demais, quando que nós iríamos nos encontrar e não aprontar?

**Nay:** Amiga desculpa, é que pensei que gostaria de obter mais informações e idéias para sua fiction, quanto aos trajes acho que levamos roupinhas mais discretas, suas sugestões estão anotadas, e se consegui surpreender uma das melhores escritoras quer dizer que estou pegando o jeito. Quanto a outra fiction não li, pensei que minha idéia tinha sido original, mas paciência pelo menos está tem começo e vai ter fim. ;)

**Mary:** O rodízio foi uma idéia ótima e foi adotada, espero que você possa conseguir alguma ajuda nos aposentos do cientista.

**Claudinha:** Querida, na praia não pode dar barraco, só voltando dela...brincadeirinha, você vai rir mais ainda neste capitulo, espero que goste!

**PS:** _Viajantes a Nay deu uma idéia ótima, que tal quando vocês deixarem reviews escreverem um pouquinho como vocês são, o temperamento de vocês para ajudar na construção das falas. Ok ;) Valeu!_

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

Todas correram para a sala - o clarão era Tata e Rafa que haviam chegado. Elas olharam em volta, não acreditando no que viam, quando um bando de garotas as colocou no centro de uma roda. Então K falou, rompendo o silêncio:

Minha bolsa! Graças a Deus! Meus cremes, meus óleos, minha maquiagem, a minha revista! Marguerite, querida, venha c�, olha minha revista! Tenho vários cremes e maquiagens para pagar somente no dia 20!

K, pelo amor de Deus! Minha filha, como você vai vender uma coisa para pagar dia 20 se você nem sabe se vai sair daqui! E se sair, como vai voltar- Disse Si.

Ai, Si, relaxa! A gente dá um jeitinho! E eu tenho muitos produtos em pronta entrega - Respondeu a loira dando uma piscadinha certa de que já iria fechar negócio.

Maga, Marie e Ninna estavam ao lado de Roxton, quando Marie disse:

Vocês vão ficar aí vendendo, ou vão para a praia?

Garotas, não querendo interromper este momento... a revista, todas podemos ver a hora que quisermos! Mas a praia, com os exploradores da expedição de Challenger, não é todo dia- Exclamou Cris.

Tudo bem! Vamos rápido- Disse K – Só que eu vou vender os produtos pronta entrega para quem pedir primeiro!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na praia..._

Ao avistar o mar, as garotas começaram a deixar as saídas na areia e correram para a água. Marguerite se sentia meio desconfortável com a nova roupa de banho, mas depois até esqueceu. O engraçado era Roxton e Malone, que entraram com suas calças. Porém, Challenger, Si, Claudinha e Rosa, ficaram na areia.

A tarde foi passando. Malone e Roxton foram buscar as meninas que estavam na areia. Malone puxou Si, e Roxton, Claudinha. Aproveitando, elas agarraram tanto o pescoço deles que, para se livrarem, tiveram que atira-las à água, porém, acabaram indo junto. Depois, John foi buscar Rosa, que fez a mesma coisa que as outras, o que não agradou muito Marguerite, só que a herdeira deixou passar, "coitada, deve ter medo de tomar banho, quem sabe" - mal sabia o intuito delas.

Mais tarde, Kakau, K, Nirce, Jessy e Di foram catar conchinhas. Marie, Maga, Jess, Claudinha, Si, Cris e Mary, foram caminhar. Malone e Veronica foram para a areia com Challenger e as outras garotas. Roxton e Marguerite foram caminhar atrás de uma pedra; as garotas viram e ficaram literalmente "entre a cruz e a espada": elas corriam o risco de ir e atrapalhar e não ir; e perder um beijo do casal mais querido. Malone e Veronica ficaram à vista, mas nenhuma coisa suspeita aconteceu; Malone era muito extrovertido, porém, era reservado em se tratando de sua vida pessoal.

Ao cair da tarde, todos foram para a casa da árvore.

As meninas estavam com a pulga atrás da orelha para saber o que havia acontecido com Roxton e Marguerite. Os dois vieram o caminho inteiro trocando olhares, o que fez Cris e Nay suspirarem, e Nessa falou:

Ai... quem diria que um dia iríamos ver ao vivo essa cena!

Estou realizando o sonho da minha vida- falou Bettin.

Ai, bem que ele podia aproveitar que nós estamos aqui e pedir ela em casamento- falou Mary.

Ai, iria ser bom demais para ser verdade - falou Kakau.

Isso seria um milagre! – completou Nay.

Tudo bem gente, vamos parar de viajar e voltar à realidade - disse Di, rindo, acompanhada de uma risada coletiva. Malone olhou para trás e perguntou:

Do que estão rindo?

Roxton virou-se acompanhado de Marguerite e Veronica:

Podemos participar?

Nessa colocou as mãos para trás fez uma cara de travessa, andou alguns passos para frente balançando o cabelo e falou:

Povo perdido não tem piada, só estamos rindo de como a Cris está parecida com um camarão porque esqueceu de passar o protetor. Tadinha!

Nessa- disse Rosa, acompanhada de Cris.

Você é a única que não pode falar nada- respondeu Cris.

Eita, você está um camarãozinho- comentou Marie.

Nossa, isso porque você é minha amiga, imagina se fosse inimiga? – disse Nessa magoada.

Garotas, você não vão repetir a cena vergonhosa da Maga e da K! – intrometeu-se Jess.

Oh Jess! Que cena vergonhosa, sua vakita? – perguntou K.

Mana- gritou Maga.

Garotas! Calma, sem barraco! – Ninna tenta apazigua-las.

Outra discussão- murmurou Roxton.

Não, John, elas chamam de barraco - brincou Marguerite.

Meninas! Olha o vexame, vocês são laidies, outro barraco não - pediu Claudinha.

Garotas, andando- ordenou Challenger, colocando fim na discussão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na casa da árvore..._

Todas tomaram banho. Marguerite, como sempre, reclamou da água fria. Maga e Marie foram para cozinha junto com Verônica. K, Ninna, Rosa e Claudinha ficaram na sala conversando com Marguerite; Nay explicava novamente a teoria de DUAT para Malone:

Então, Malone, DUAT é mais uma de minha fictions, ela fala sobre Egito, seus mistérios e Deuses. Também escrevi "Entre Deuses e Dinossauros", que falava sobre os deuses e heróis da Grécia!

Nay, está parte entendi, mas é só você escritora?

Não, tem a Maga, a Marie, a K, a Cris, a Bettin também escreveu uma, elas são talentosíssimas também...

E vocês escrevem sobre a mesma coisa? São os mesmos temas?

Não, só os personagens são os mesmos. Claro que umas enfatizam mais alguns, outras enfatizam outros, e é isso que é legal no fanfiction: são nossos queridos personagens em historias diferentes, de maneiras diferentes, sem perderem suas características básicas!

E quem são os personagens- indagou o repórter. Nay ficou calada, não sabia como sair da pergunta do repórter.

Nay, venha aqui por gentileza - Chamou Maga.

Licença- falou Nay, meio sem graça, para Malone, que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Quando chegou do lado da amiga, Maga disse:

Está me devendo uma.

Não sei como explicaria isso para ele, nem eu mesma estou entendendo.

Depois do jantar, quem não ajudou no preparo, ficou para lavar a louça.

Marguerite e Roxton foram para a varanda e sentaram no banco. Maga, Cris, Rosa, Marie, Mary, Nessa, Ninna, Jess, K, Di, Nirce, Si, Bettin e Claudinha, ficaram na ponta dos pés; Maga, Marie e Cris subiram em um banquinho, todo esse sacrifício era para espiar seus ídolos. Ficaram escondidas; Veronica passou, observou a cena; riu, balançou a cabeça e foi para o laboratório, onde Malone, Challenger e Nay estavam.

Roxton conversava com Marguerite:

Hoje o passeio foi divertido.

Claro, tirando a parte em que você foi fazer gracinhas com as meninas. Você não consegue perder esta pinta de galanteador de quinta - reclamou Marguerite.

Está com ciúmes!

Eu? Ora Roxton! De quem? De você?

Eu acho que sim - Roxton se aproximou de Marguerite, ficou olhando para ela e bem pertinho, ela disse:

Você não tem jeito - ele esperou um pouco, beijou o pescoço dela, quando ouviram:

Beija Logo- gritou Di.

Di! – falou baixinho Marie, que se desequilibrou do banco derrubando Maga e Cris, que caíram por cima de todas, fazendo um grande barulho. Marguerite e Roxton correram para ver o que era. Quando viram as garotas no chão, perguntou:

O que estão fazendo aqui?

Limpando- respondeu Nirce tentando consertar a situação.

Vocês não sabem como tirar o pó na selva- ajudou k.

Melhor ficarem quietas - reclamou Rosa baixinho, quando Challenger e os outros subiram.

Vocês estão bem? – quis saber Challenger.

Se a Cris sair de cima de mim ficarei melhor - falou Claudinha.

Vamos para o quarto- perguntou Marie com uma certa empolgação para ver se esqueciam do assunto.

Ótima idéia- exclamou Nessa.

As meninas organizaram um rodízio entre elas para que todas conhecessem os quartos da casa. Estavam caminhando para os quartos, quando Marguerite falou para K:

Poeira! Sei... na casa...

Você nem imagina- falou K desconcertada.

Marguerite ia para seu quarto, e Roxton começou a ajudar Verônica; Rosa e Claudinha a arrumavam a cama, quando Nirce perguntou a Marguerite:

Onde vai?

Dormir no meu quarto! – respondeu a herdeira.

Você e Roxton têm que terminar a conversa- veio Maga.

Então vocês estavam nos espionando- perguntou Roxton com um sorriso maroto que fez as pernas de Maga e Jess bambearem.

Não- disse Si.

É claro que não! É que ela é uma maga que sabe das coisas- defendeu K.

Sei... - disse Marguerite

Todas foram para os quartos e, desta vez, Marie e Maga ficaram no quarto de Marguerite. Veronica desligou as luzes, porém, no meio da noite, Roxton foi para o quarto da Marguerite; chamou-a e fez sinal para ela o seguir; ela o fez. Entretanto, Marie e Maga viram e foram atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na cozinha..._

John você está doido? Ma chamar no meio da noite- reclamou Marguerite muito furiosa.

Sim, estou louco, mas é para acabarmos a conversa da varanda - disse John beijando Marguerite.

Marie e Maga observaram de longe quando ouviram suspiros atrás delas. Quando as duas se viraram, todas as garotas estavam atrás delas. Elas apenas sorriram e todas foram se deitar, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No dia seguinte..._

Veronica, Challenger, Malone, Roxton, Maga, Marie, K e Bettin arrumaram o café.

Bom dia- disse Di, com um largo sorriso.

As outras garotas foram chegando, repetindo o gesto de Di, o que fez Malone questionar:

Vocês todas viram vários passarinhos verdes?

Quase- responde Rafa.

Vocês não entenderiam - falou Tata.

Vamos tomar o café - disse Roxton.

Marguerite foi a última a chegar, desejou bom dia a todos se sentou quando Maga perguntou:

Dormiu bem, Marguerite?

Nessa a chutou por baixo da mesa, o que fez ela gritar.

Nossa o que foi? – quis saber Malone.

Nada, é que alguma coisa pesada pulou na minha perna- respondeu Maga olhando feio para a amiga.

Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim! Dormi muito bem e por que a pergunta?

Nada, querida Marguerite, é que minha irmã é meio curiosa - interveio Ninna.

Vocês são irmãs- estranhou Challenger.

Claro, sou irmã da Ninna, da Jess, da minha querida Marie; eu e a Jess somos filhas da Claudinha (sei que não parece); a Rosa é minha Tia Maravilhosa; a Si minha Tia Amada; a K e a Nessa são minhas priminhas!

É, a Si é minha mãe; a Nay, minha irmã gêmula – explicava K quando Veronica interrompeu.

Mas vocês não são parecidas!

Cara Verônica, nossa família é do coração - interveio Nessa, sorrindo.

Acho que é bom pararmos de explorar a árvore genealógica de vocês – sorria Challenger, e Rosa completou:

É bom pararmos mesmo, porque daqui a pouco até o T-Rexton vai virar membro da família!

Quem é T-Rexton- perguntou Ned.

É a forma carinhosa que chamamos o T-Rex - disse Si.

Vocês são doidas- indagou Marguerite.

Nós? Imagina! É que temos uma grande imaginação, se vc lesse uma fiction, você comprovaria a criatividades das crianças- falou Bettin.

Criatividades que vocês não vivem sem- falou Nay.

Com certeza, sem as histórias de vocês nossa semana seria um tédio. Um grande tédio – emocoinou-se Kakau.

Com certeza, eu mesma teria um infarto sem elas – apoiou-a Rosa.

Gente, a Bettin quis dizer que nossa criatividade é demais, eu mesma de vez em quando, viajo- falou Maga.

Exatamente, Maga, por isso que te adoro! – declarou Bettin.

Vamos parar com essa rasgação de seda- falou Cris.

Cris, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu adoro todas vocês escritoras- falou Bettin.

Que tal terminarmos o café e irmos passear- convidou Rosa.

Terminaram o café e Challenger distribui as tarefas:

Bom, com Marguerite vão: Ninna, Jess, Di e Nessa. Com Roxton ficaram: Maga, Marie, Rosa e Si. Com Verônica, Claudinha, Mary, Nay e Bettin. Com Malone, Rafa, Tata, Kakau e Nirce. E finalmente, as sortudas que aprenderão mais comigo, serão: K; Jessy e Cris.

Me fala qual a sorte nisso- retrucou K.

O conhecimento geral é uma sorte- disse Cris ironicamente.

Todos foram para seus afazeres. Roxton e as garotas foram pegar lenha e, quando chegaram l�, Roxton cortou a madeira e pediu para as garotas juntarem, quando Maga falou para Marie:

Tudo bem que o TDB é tudo e mais um pouco, só que é difícil ficar perto dele!

Mana, pensa pelo lado positivo, além de estar do lado dele, nós perdemos calorias!

Estavam lá quando Roxton se aproximou:

Cansadas?

Imagina- falou Maga ironicamente, quando ouviram o grito de Rosa.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DISCLAIMER **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	4. Visita ao Platô IV

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_**Autora:** Maga_

**Revisoras:** _Cris e Lady K_

**Comentários:**

**Marie:** Mana querida, pois é ficar do lado do TDB tinha que pedir algum sacrifício! Um enorme sacrifício, ainda bem que esta dando muita risada a intenção era esta mesma, distrair e divertir as moradoras, (vc me conhece desde os tempos da brilhantina, quando é para ser séria eu sou, mas quando é para brincar, brinco mesmo)

**Rafinha:** Os quartos ficam a sua escolha, você imagina o quarto que gostaria de ficar, assim todas conhecem todos os quartos!

**Rosa:** Tia Maravilhosa! Que saudades, pois é você gritou, agora lendo o próximo capitulo irá descobri, leia o próximo capitulo!

**Nessa:** Você é das minhas odeia que falem em dieta, e que bom que adora cantar, na nossa festinha você formará uma dupla sertaneja com a Marguerite! Nessa & Madg! Hahahahahha

**Cris:** Amiga, fiz uma brincadeirinha contigo, 1.81 m menina queria ter metade da sua estatura, na verdade queria ter 1,20 só de pernas! (É que sou baixinha tenho 1,69) 1,81m de pura simpatia, amizade, inteligência!

**Jess:** Mana a K te chamou carinhosamente daquele animalzinho, jamais deixaria alguém falar mal das minhas manas!

**Claudinha:** Mãe se você gostou de agarrar no pescoço do TDB é porque ainda não leu este capítulo, você vai amar!

**Di:** Menina mesmo te conhecendo só pelas mensagens da casa, deu para perceber que você é ansiosa se tratando de M&R, então tinha que ser você né amiga? (risos). Realmente é difícil privacidade na casa ainda mais conosco lá

**Nirce:** Claro que o TDB está se achando o Todo-Poderoso, mas ele pode, ele é todo bom mesmo! E você acredita mesmo que nós não iríamos espiá-los?

**Laid K:** Prima, sei que deve estar muito ocupada, estou sentindo saudades! Bjitos

**Poderosa:** Primeiramente aprenda português, depois conversamos, nosso assunto é aqui no ff, dia 27/03, espero que pelo menos **cumpra as regras**. Quem decidirá o futuro da perdedora será as leitoras da fic!

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

Quando ouviram o grito de Rosa, Maga, Marie e Roxton correram até seu encontro; Si veio logo depois. Quando todos olharam, era um T-Rex que encarava a professora.

"Todas mantenham a calma" Disse o caçador, que se aproximava devagar de Rosa, ele tomou à frente e disse:

"Vou contar até três, no três vocês correm" Todas balançaram a cabeça positivamente, quando Roxton começou sua contagem "Um...Dois...Três".

As garotas correram cada uma para um lado, porém o T-Rex correu atrás de Roxton, que corria mais que seu corpo agüentava, até que encontrou o grupo de Verônica e disse, somente:

"T-Rex. Corram!"

Veronica atraiu a atenção do bichano, atraindo-o até um precipício, onde ele caiu, e uma avalanche de pedras o soterrou. Roxton se aproximou da loira e disse:

"Obrigado, você me salvou" Ao terminar, Maga, Marie, Rosa e Si já estavam conversando com o grupo de Veronica, Bettin, Claudinha, Nay e Mary; Rosa se vangloriava por ter sido salva por Roxton:

"Realmente devo tudo ao Santo TDB, se não fosse ele eu iria ser parte do cardápio do T-Rexton"

"Cara Rosa, acho que seu Santo TDB ao foi útil, se não fosse eu..." falava o caçador surpreendendo as garotas por trás. Todas riram, mas não podia contar para ele que ele é o Santo.

"Claro, Roxton, Rosa dizia que graças ao Santo TDB você estava com elas" Tentava contornar a situação Nay.

"Acho que com todo esse perigo estou passando mal" disse Claudinha caindo sobre o caçador, ele educadamente a aparou nos braços.

"Nada disso, estou tontinha em ver minha tia quase sendo parte do cardápio daquele mostro pré- histórico" Disse Maga levando a mão até a testa e caindo levemente, Roxton deixou Claudinha cair no chão e foi aparar a feiticeira.

"Ai, acho que também estou passando mal" Disse Nay, então Roxton desta vez deixou Maga cair no chão e foi amparar a psicóloga louca.

"Ai, que tontura" Falou Marie, Roxton aparou Marie com o outro braço, até que ao lado de Verônica, Mary disse:

"Que tontura" Porém a jovem foi amparada pela rainha da selva, Mary olhou para a loira e falou ao pé do ouvido dela, "Querida Veronica não era para você me ajudar!" Disse ela levantando, até que Si pegou Nay e Marie pelo braço:

"Vocês todas, acho que é tontura demais, vamos temos que terminar com a lenha!"

"Também acho é muita tontura, né, Claudia? Você que começou tudo isso" Falou Mary indignada por ter sido ajudada por Veronica.

"Eu comecei, mas subitamente a Maga deu pití! " Falou revoltada.

"Claudinha, eu tive tontura, ao contrario da minha amiga da onça, Nay!"

"Oh, Maga, eu tenho culpa de ter uma tontura súbita, a culpa não é minha, porém a Marie sim, deu pit!"

"Oh Nay, você é psicóloga formada, espera aí, eu também sou, em fim, você deveria ser forte a esses ataques de súbito"

"Olha aqui todas vocês! Para começo de assunto, ninguém aqui teve nada, isso se chama frescurite aguda; segundo, gente, oh, a situação, vocês são civilizadas ou pelo menos deveriam ser, olha o nível; terceiro e ultimo todas temos dever para fazer andando" Disse Rosa colocando ordem na bagunça.

"Bom meu grupo venha comigo temos que ir até a aldeia Zanga buscar mantimentos" Disse Veronica.

"Que emoção! Vamos conhecer a aldeia Zanga" Disse Claudinha.

"Cuidado!" Disse Mary ironicamente "Para não ter uma tontura no meio do caminho, e desmaiar"

"Mary vamos esquecer isso e cada uma seguir seu rumo, já acabou" Disse Bettin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na aldeia zanga..._

"Ual! Como é bonito aqui" Disse Nay deslumbrada.

"Aqui realmente é bonito" Disse Veronica.

"Veronica" Ouviram uma voz, era Assai.

"Querida amiga, essas são minhas hospedes: Nay, Bettin, Mary e Claudinha"

"E quanto aos outros, acharam o caminho de volta?"

"Isso é uma longa história" Disse Veronica.

Veronica foi explicar para sua amiga o que havia acontecido. As meninas foram conhecer com os zangas sua aldeia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na casa da árvore..._

"Meninas vocês foram as sortudas que ficaram comigo. Bom, Ninna, você arruma minha cama; Di, você varre meu quarto; Nessa e Jess ficam com a louça" Disparou a herdeira. Di e Ninna foram para o quarto e Di falou:

"Tudo bem que ela é minha ídola, mas acho que ela esta abusando um pouquinho de nossa boa vontade"

"Di, se ela não abusasse, não seria nossa amada Marguerite"

Marguerite sentou-se colocou os pés em cima da mesa e disparava. Observava o serviço das garotas, era ela a Marguerite que todos conheciam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No laboratório..._

"Cara Cris, pegue para mim o nitrato de prata" Disse Challenger. Cris fez o que o cientista pediu e ele continuou" Observem, garotas, a reação desta fórmula com o nitrato...

"Fala sério, aula de química na selva?" Reclamou K.

"Veja pelo lado positivo, queria virar faxineira como as outras nas mãos da Marguerite?" Perguntou Kakau.

"Sortudas mesmo foram as que ficaram com Roxton, fala a verdade ficar perto daquele Santo, é muito melhor que isso" Completou Jessy.

"Estamos vendo que tudo não é um mar de rosas" falou Kakau.

"O pior é que Challenger se empolga e não pára de falar" Falou K.

"Menina, a Cris está prestando atenção, olha ali" Falou Jessy.

"Não ela não est� ela quer ser educada, tadinha" Falou K.

"Ai, como queria estar lá fora" Falou Kakau olhando a selva pela fresta na parede.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na sala..._

Malone organizava os livros a Rafinha falou:

"Vamos organizar por ordem alfabética?"

"Ótima idéia Rafinha" Disse o jornalista.

"Me lembre de torcer o pescoço dela mais tarde" Falou Nirce para Tata que apenas riu.

"Malone podemos separar por coleção e colocar a coleção em ordem alfabética, porém temos que deixar espaço para seus diários" Dizia Rafinha empolgada.

"Rafinha, querida, pare com essas idéias maravilhosas suas!" Disse Nirce se controlando.

"Realmente, garotas, a Rafinha está tendo idéias maravilhosas, os pais de Veronica têm muitos livros e com nossa pressa colocamos os livros fora da ordem, organizá-los agora seria maravilhoso!" Expressou o repórter animado.

"Não esquecendo os seus" Disse Rafinha.

"Se Deus quiser, um dia serão encadernados"

"Com certeza, e você deixará um autografado para mim" Disse Rafinha.

"Pronto, agora ela começou o delírio" Disse Nirce.

"Claro, Rafinha, tem alguns capítulos que você pode ler, gostaria?"

"Claro, será uma grande honra" Disse ela empolgada.

"Como se nós já não tivéssemos feito isso" Disse Nirce, e Tata caiu na gargalhada.

"Do que estão rindo?" Perguntou Malone.

"Rindo? Quem? Nós? Nada, nada não, nada de importante" Disse Tata.

"Vamos arrumar tudo?" Perguntou Rafinha para todas.

"Claro... querida!" Disse Nirce ironicamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_À Noite..._

"Então, meninas, como passaram o dia?" Perguntou Challenger.

"Preciso comer e dormir, estou cansada, não sabia que as tarefas de Roxton cansavam tanto" Disse Marie.

"Você só carregou algumas lenhas, vá varrer o quarto da Marguerite e você vai ver o que é cansar" Falou Di.

"Vocês não andaram quilômetros até a aldeia Zanga, isso sim cansa" Falou Bettin.

"Vão arrumar uma parede de livros, ai vocês saberiam o que é canseira" Falou Nirce.

"Vocês reclama à toa, se quisessem poderiam trocar comigo e ficarem no laboratório com Challenger" Falou K.

"O melhor foi a Claudinha tendo pití na floresta!" Falou Rosa.

"Como foi isso?" Perguntou Tata.

"Nada de mais, uma tonteira, aliás não foi só ela, né, garotas? " Falou Si.

"Pronto, outro... como é, Marguerite?" Perguntou John.

"Barraco, Roxton" Falou Marguerite.

"Então suas, suas... enquanto nos estávamos aqui trancafiadas aqui, no laboratório, ouvindo a aulas de Challenger, vocês estavam na floresta tendo pitís!" Falou Kakau indignada.

"E eu aqui com a louça enquanto minha mãe me trai! Onde estamos? Que mundo é esse?" Falava Jess.

"Mana, menos, você ainda estava aqui eu vi o pití dela ao vivo!" Reclamou Maga.

"Não sei do que estão reclamando? "Falou Nay.

"Claro que você não reclama, você não foi para no chão!" Exclamou Claudinha.

"Chão? Para pararem no chão alguém segurou você..." Começou Marguerite a pensar "Roxton..."

"Não, querida Marguerite, não foi Roxton, não..." Falava Maga, com medo de a herdeira brigar com o caçador.

"Realmente foi Veronica!" Disse Mary "Ela me ajudou!"

"Realmente, Marguerite, fui eu" Falou Veronica piscando para as garotas.

"Exatamente, vamos comer e organizar o rodízio, em fim..." Disse Marie começando o jantar.

Depois da discussão, as garotas se dividiram; umas foram para cozinha, outras foram arrumar a sala; Roxton e Marguerite foram para a varanda e Maga ficou atrás da parede e com banquinho e ouviu a herdeira dizer:

"Muito bem, Roxton, acha que sou idiota, que não sei que você com essa mania de heroísmo, realmente não aparou ninguém..." Falava ela.

Maga desceu do banco e chamou as garotas todas para o quarto de Malone, trancou a porta e começou a falar.

"Meninas, acho que hoje extrapolamos"

"Por que, Maga?" Perguntou Rafinha.

"Porque eu comecei a ouvir Marguerite discutindo com Roxton e ela não nos vê como inimigas, e briga com Roxton, estou mal por isso" Falou Maga.

"Realmente hoje passamos dos limites e temos que nos redimir com eles" Falou Kakau.

"Tive uma idéia" Falou Cris.

"Qual?" Perguntou Di roendo as unhas.

"Vamos fazer uma festa à fantasia!" Falou Cris.

"Muito bom, Cris! Vamos organizar e colocar os dois para trabalharem juntos!" Falou Nay.

"Vamos comunicar isso agora e amanhã distribuímos as tarefas" Falou Marie.

As garotas foram até a sala, e a criadora inusitada da idéia falou:

"Senhoras, Senhores e Senhoritas: tivemos a inusitada idéia de organizar uma festa à fantasia e gostaríamos de primeiramente a aprovação da dona da casa e dos moradores"

"Têm toda a autorização" Falou Veronica.

As garotas viram o ar triste de Roxton e Marguerite, porém Marguerite se animou um pouco e falou:

"Adorei a idéia, vamos organizar as fantasias, organizar os comes e bebes e a decoração"

"Claro, cara Marguerite, amanhã organizaremos tudo" Falou K.

"Vamos dormir, então? Amanhã temos muitas coisas para fazer" Falou Rosa.

Todas foram para seus quartos, os garotos foram dormir, e ansiedade pela aurora era maior.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	5. Visita ao Platô V

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Revisoras: Lady K e Cris_

**_Comentários:_**

**Marina:** Ai tadinha de vc, não tirou nem uma casquinha do TDB, mas prometo q não falatará oportunidade, Ok? I:)

**Aline;** Estava com saudades da suas reviews. Menina vc ve este povo, tudo rirando casquinha do TDB, deixa a Marguerite pegar,a Rafinha e as idéias dela, a Marie gostou da discrição?

**Marie;** Mana queridérrima, a Marguerite não está com raiva de nós não, vc viu seu presente de aniversário, cair nos braços do Santo TDB, meu cunhado q não nos ousa (risos). Agora vê se aparece sumida to com saudades! Vc e Aline tão uma comédia!

**Rosa;** Tia Maravilhosérrima! Realmente estamos apertadas na casa, não sei como ela ainda não caiu no chão com tanta bagunça. E a Verônica está amando ter nós na casa, porém não mais q a Marguerite pois estamos fazendo todas suas tarefas.

**Jéssy;** É a Marguerite ficou brava, mas só um poquinho nada q a festa não resolva.

**Crys**: Aqui é corção de mãe cabe todo mundo, vc e a Fabi vão entrar sim, é q será mas pro final, será muito importante a participação de vcs.

**Claudinha:** Gostou né? De ter um piti súbito e cair todinha nos braços do Roxton, é um presentinho da sua filha ta?

**Jéss:** My dear sister too! Ninguém é fã dos trabalhos domésticos, mas como estamos de favor temos q agradar os moradores, principalmente nossa ídala mor que é a Marguerite. Sobre o piti na selva, gostou?

**Rafinha;** Pode deixar o capitulo 6 e 7 já foram para revisão, e tem muito barraco neles, principalmete no7 pq aparecerá uma pessoa nova.

**July:** Menina q msn, fala sério né aula do Everton ninguém merece. GPS então? Só se eu me perdesse no Platô, mas se tivesse meu lord junto, perdia até oGPS tb!

**Di Roxton;** Ainda bem q tem alguém q gostou da faxina, concordo inteiramente com vc, pessoas como a Marguerite não devem fazer um pingo de esforço, por isso estamos lá!

**Nessa:** tudo bem vc lavou! Pode deixar caprichei na sua fantasia.

**Cris:** Para vc só tenho q agradecer e jogar flores, sem vc não sei o q seria de mim! Bjks mais q encantadas!

**Kakau:** Se delicie com o próximo cápitulo.

**Fabi;** Ai vc é muito fofa adoro quando me chamam de escritora-feticeira, é tão lindo! Aqui é coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um. Vc e a Crys vão entrar mas para o final tenho algo muito especial guardado na manga!

**PS:** _Desculpem a demora é q por falta de tempo demorei mandar o cápitulo para revisão, mas o 6 e o 7 já tão com as revisoras para posta-los por semana! Ok? I:)_

_Grata pela compreensão e paciência._

_Maga I:)_

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

A aurora chegou, para alegria de todas, e Cris teve a idéia de sortear os grupos para realizar as tarefas. Tomaram o café, se reuniram no centro da sala, e Cris começou o sorteio:

"Bom, como nossa Lady Marguerite é quem melhor costura, ela ficará encarregada das fantasias, e com ela ficaram: Di, Nay, Lady K e euzinha – ai, que emoção!"

Cris levou poucos segundos para se recuperar e começou o próximo sorteio:

"Para a cozinha vão ficar Verônica, e graças a Deus que não fui sorteada para essa área pois sou péssima cozinheira..."

K a interrompeu e disse:

"Cris, isso nós já sabemos, vamos ao sorteio se não esta festa só sai na semana que vem!"

"Sim, claro! Bom, voltando... com Verônica ficarão Maga, Claudinha, Si e Bettin!"

"A decoração ficará por conta dos meninos, claro que eles seguirão tudo que eu e a Maga planejamos ontem à noite. A primeira lista ficará com Roxton e com ele vão: Marie, Nessa, Jess e Ninna. Com Malone ficarão: Rafinha, Tata, Nirce e Rosa! E por último Challenger ficará com Mary, Jess e Kakau."

Nay deu um pulo mais que depressa e disse:

"Povo, mãos a obra!"

Assim, todos saíram para seus afazeres. Marguerite juntou os tecidos e foi com as garotas para seu quarto, Challenger havia improvisado uma máquina de costura, o que simplificaria o trabalho da herdeira e suas ajudantes.

Como Maga e Cris tinham ficado a noite inteira planejando a festa, pela manhã as duas tinham se reunido com o restante do grupo e todas palpitaram em relação às fantasias, então Maga e Cris desenharam e entregaram os desenhos à herdeira.  
As fantasias foram as seguintes: - Marguerite e Roxton se fantasiariam de Fred Flinston e Vilma; - Verônica e Malone iriam de Bete e Barney; - Challenger seria Mestre dos Magos; - Maga de bruxa Mor; - K de Patricinha; - Ninna de Wendy; - Cris de fada madrinha do Shrek; - Nessa de Sininho (Peter Pan); - Di iria de Nefertiti; - Nay de Evylin O'Conell (A Múmia); - Si será um T-Rexton, ela se emocionou ao saber da notícia; - Bettin se fantasiará de Shrek; - Claudinha com uma roupa dos anos 50; - Rosa de Jennie é um gênio; - Jess de deusa grega; - Mary de Xuxa; - Kakau de dançarina de kan kan; - Jessy de princesa Fiona; - Tata de Bob Esponja; - Rafinha de Gato de Botas; - Marie de anjinho cupido; - e Nirce de Patrick (Bob Esponja). 

Todas ficaram costurando e conversando, a herdeira entrou na brincadeira das meninas, o que deixava Di e Cris felizes em ver sua diva as tratando como iguais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Na cozinha...  
_Verônica e as garotas preparavam tudo, muitas frutas, ponche, e Maga fazia seus famosos bolinhos da bruxa, quando Verônica disse: 

"Estão cheirosos!" A loira levaria um até sua boca quando Maga lhe deu um tapa leve na mão.

"Não, senhorita! Esses são para a noite!"

Todas riram e continuaram seus afazeres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na decoração..._

Os meninos capricharam, trouxeram flores e cipós e enfeitavam a casa com a ajuda das meninas. Challenger, por sua vez, teve a brilhante idéia de criar luzes coloridas, e ligou o diskman de Kakau em sua vitrola para aumentar o som. As meninas separavam os CDs e Challenger também criou uma espécie de microfone, para servir de Karaokê.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_À noite..._

Para alegria de todos a noite finalmente chegou, as luzes de Challenger estavam perfeitas e as fantasias eram o maior espetáculo. Si se emocionava em estar parecida com um T-Rexton, seu ídolo maior. O mais engraçado era que Roxton e Marguerite não estavam muito bem, mas Rafinha e Kakau explicavam a eles e também a Verônica e Malone sobre suas fantasias.

Nessa adorava cantar, e ela começou seu show particular junto com Marguerite no Karaokê improvisado de Challenger:

"Bom, Marguerite, que música iremos cantar?"

"Ai, Nessa, tenho uma ótima!"

"Desculpe, mas essa eu não sei, olhe esta aqui" Nessa entregou para Marguerite um folheto, a herdeira apenas leu o papel e balançou a cabeça positivamente, quando contaram até três e começaram:

"Ai, ai, ai, esse amor marcou demais

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, esse amor é bom demaiiiiiiiiisssssssssss..."

Todos riam, mas as duas continuaram até o fim, e depois chamaram ao palco mais cinco pessoas:

"Já que terminamos, agora chamamos até aqui Maga, K, Cris, Nay e Ninna"

As garotas foram, se reuniram e pensavam "Já que é para se queimar, vamos nos queimar bonito". Então K pegou o microfone, começou a cantar, e as outras quatro acompanharam e dançavam:

"Olha lá quem vem virando a esquina,

vem Diego com sua alegria festejando.

Com a lua em seus olhos

contagia com a magia e seu jeito de malandro...

...Azerere ra dere dere dubere e sere uh a capare em bug bug bug dipi"

Todas cairam no ritmo, depois Maga teve uma idéia, já que John e Marguerite estavam mal:

"Essa é uma canção que uma pessoa aqui da casa dedica ao seu amor..."

"A mais linda das mulheres,

a mais bela entre as flores,

a fortuna que espero

num arco-íris de cores.

Sim, sim, sim, esse amor é tão profundo,

Você é minha prometida e eu vou falar

Para todo mundo..."

E a sessão cantoria não acaba por ai não, Nay e Marie quiseram um bom forró e começaram:

"Chorei, chorei, e agora não choro mais...

Toda mágoa que passei é motivo para comemorar,

pois se não sofresse assim não tinha razão pra cantar!

Hahahahaha mais eu to rindo à toa..."

Então elas colocaram os CDs de forró e foram ensinando os moradores da casa a dançar, Marie ensinava Roxton enquanto Nay ensinava Malone. Depois foram revezando, e assim todos caíram no forró.

Kakau optou por Sandy e Junior, e Tata deu um toque com um rock nacional.

Claudinha, Rosa e Si começaram a cantar MPB e foram começar a cantar "As Frenéticas", depois passou para o rei Roberto – "São tantas emoções". Depois ainda teve: "Meu calhambeque bibi"...

Claro que a farra não terminou por aí, K e Maga num surto começaram:

"Abre a porta, Mariquinha!

Eu não abro não...

Você vem da pagodeira

Vai curar sua canseira

bem longe do meu colchão...

Oh, Mariquinha, vem logo abrir a porta..."

Roxton, que estava muito fofucho com sua fantasia de Flinston, resolveu desafiar as garotas, perguntando se alguém sabia dançar valsa medieval:

"Alguma das senhoritas sabe valsa medieval?"

Para surpresa de todos, Maga se levanta do fundo, fica na frente do caçador e diz:

"Eu!"

"Mana, desde quando?" Perguntou Ninna.

"Desde a época do colégio, observem..." A Feiticeira começou a dançar com o caçador, e logo girou sobre os calcanhares e convidou Marguerite para dançar com o Lorde, enquanto ensinava Malone, e repetiu o mesmo gesto entregando Verônica a ele, e assim posteriormente ensinando suas amigas.

Todas dançaram com Roxton e Malone, realizaram seu sonhos, porém valsa era muito monótono para esta festa, então Claudinha, Rosa e Si voltaram à cantoria:

"Ó, ó, cupido, vê se deixa em paz

Meu coração que não agüenta mais...

Eu amei há muito tempo atrás,

já cansei de tanto procurar!

Hei, hei, é o fim...

Ó, Ó, cupido,

Pra longe de mim..."

Marguerite subiu ao palco e começou a cantar a música com as garotas, seu olhar era direto para Roxton. Depois, Cris, aproveitando a oportunidade da herdeira estar no palco, cantou com ela Evidências – mais uma direta/indireta para o Lord:

"E nessa loucura,

de dizer que não te quero,

vou negando as aparências,

disfarçando as evidências,

mas pra quê viver mentindo

se eu não posso enganar meu coração...

Eu sei que te amo!

Chega de mentiras,

De negar o meu desejo,

Eu te quero mais que tudo,

Eu preciso do teu beijo,

Eu te entrego a minha vida

Pra você fazer o que quiser de mim...

Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim!"

Di, Nirce e Jess também quiseram cantar, mas eram meio desafinadinhas, então:

"Você é o morango aqui do nordeste...

Tu sabes, não existes, sou cabra da peste!

Apesar de colher as batatas da terra,

com essa mulher vou até pra guerra!

Aiiiiiiiiiiii, é amor!

Aiaiaiaiaiaiiiiiiiiiiiiii é amor!

É amor!"

Mary, Jessy e Bettin também resolveram cantar, só que temas de novelas mexicanas. Como estavam matando o idioma, K interveio e tirou as três do palco. A loira também subiu ao palco, mas para anunciar outra dupla:

"Meninas, meninas, e meninas, agora com vocês, eles, os maiorais, os bambambam, Roxton e Malone, cantando...:"

"I get power

I get power..."

Depois cantaram uma música ensinada por Cris e Bettin:

"Eu dormi na praça, pensando nela...

Seu guarda seja meu amigo,

me bata, me prenda,

faça tudo comigo,

mas não me deixe

ficarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sem ela!"

Todas caíram na risada, e Marguerite e Verônica, com a ajuda de Nirce e Di que ensinaram umas coisinhas a elas, foram cantar, e Kakau disse:

"Como os meninos cantaram, agora as garotas super poderosas vão cantar:"

"Como se eu fosse flor, você me cheira,

como se eu fosse flor, você me rega.

E nesse reggae eu vou a noite inteira,

porque morrer de amor

é brincadeira..."

E Nessa e Cris começaram a cantar em inglês, gente chique é outra coisa. Os champanhes, ponches e vinhos faziam efeito, e as garotas estavam todas meio alegres, só meio alegres. Maga e Marie subiram ao palco e recomeçaram o forró:

"Moreno,

me convidou para dançar um xote,

beijou meu cabelo,

cheirou meu cangote,

e fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar..."

Marguerite e Roxton estavam se entendendo muito bem no forró, mesmo estando meios desajeitados. Malone e Verônica não ficavam atrás, e Cris caiu no forró com Challenger.

Todos tiveram uma aula de axé com Nay e Mary, mesmo quem detesta este ritmo caiu na dança. E para fechar a noite com chave de ouro, K e Cris cantaram uma música lenta e melosa.

"Quero beber o mel de sua boca,

como se fosse uma abelha rainha...

Quero escrever na areia sua história junto com a minha..."

A festa acabou, e todos foram se deitar. Agora era esperar a aurora para os comentários pós-festa.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DISCLAIMER**_ Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	6. Visita ao Platô VI

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Revisoras: Lady K e Cris_

_Comentários:_

**Jessy**: Hehehe gostou da valsa medieval né? Levou tempos para aprender. Todo mundo se soltou realmente na cantoria, sua fantasia com direito a peruca ruiva e tudo!

**Di Roxton:** Menina verdade como pude esquecer da macarena? Marcou minha infância. Menina gostou da fantasia? Hahaha sua chefe rindo de vc mande obrigada por ler minha fic, e eu que agradeço a review.

**Nessa:** Gostou da fantasia, quebrei a cabeça. Pois é não disse que ia fzer dupla com a Marguerite, agora já podem gravar um disco.

**Cris:** Minha linda! A idéia do karaokê foi realmente tirada do fundo do baú. Tínhamos que ter algo para fazer nosso show a parte. Principalmente se iríamos fazer um show aparte para nossos queridos moradores.

**Fabi:** loguinho vc irá entrar na fic. Escritora feiticeira mor! Amei!

**Marina:** Gosta mesmo de novela mexicana? Acertei! Agora quanto so axé estamos no Platô tudo pode acontecer, eu particularmente não sou fã do ritmo, mas estamos ai.

**Maryanne:** Não a Mary é a outra Marina a Marina Bitar ok?

**Rafinha:** Cantou sim! Todas pagamos este miquinho. E dançar com o TDB foi muito bom né? Todas dançamos.

**Nirce:** Querida mexi mais que os pauzinhos e nos próximos capítulos vc vai ver! E este capitulo estava escrito ante de descobrimos que vc era a Kyriah, então desculpe ta?

**Kakau:** Fred e Barney foi alguma moradora que deu a idéia de fantasiar Roxton de Fred então incrementei já que os dois são amigos igual o Ned e o John.

**Marie:** Oh mana vai dizer que não tem sorte? Ensinou o Roxton a dançar forró, quando as outras forram dançar o bichinho já tava afinadinho nem deu para tirar casquinha. Agora o John pode ser casquinha do Mc sabor bauMilha!

**Aline:** **MMM** vai ser quando vc chegar por causa de **M**áline, **M**árie e **M**ága, as meninas más super poderosas!

**PS:** _Pessoal já estou quase fechando a fic não esqueçam de mandar as mensagens do que vocês vão deixar escritas ou gravadas (ainda não decidi) para os moradores quando voltarmos Ok?_

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

Depois da festa todos acordaram tarde. Estavam tomando café, e se lembraram que alguns membros tinham feito aniversário, e também o nosso querido grupo. Então Nessa teve uma idéia:

"Meninas, já que a Di, Kakau, Marie e nossa querida Casa Da Árvore fizeram aniversário, vamos fazer um bolo para comemorar?"

"Mais uma festa?" indagou a herdeira, com sua xícara de porcelana na mão, bebericando o café que Roxton acabará de moer.

"Eu adoraria comemorar meu aniversário!" Falou Marie.

"Principalmente se tiver coca-cola bem gelada!" Falou Maga.

"Com certeza, mana!" Marie retrucou, abraçando a feiticeira que estava a seu lado.

"Eu vou adorar fazer um bolo!" Disse Verônica. "E você vai me ajudar, né, Maga?"

"Sobrou para você, bruxinha!" Falou Di.

"Quem manda cozinhar bem, quando voltarmos me lembre de te convidar para passar uma temporada lá em casa!" Disse Rosa.

Maga apenas olhava e fazia caretas. Roxton estava morrendo de rir com as caras dela.

"Do que está rindo, Roxton?" Perguntou Rafinha.

"Da Maga! Olha as caras dela!" Disse o caçador, Maga só deu uma olhadela de canto de olho.

"Palhaça, faxineira, cozinheira, o que mais? Vamos rebaixem, esculachem, queimem a Maga!" Falou a feiticeira.

"Calma, Maguita!" Disse Claudinha "Não se zangue, você terá muito trabalho quando chegar, e já que tocou no assunto faxineira, que tal ir lá em casa..."

Claudinha foi interrompida por Marguerite:

"Se você tem amor à sua vida, acho bom você não terminar esta frase, olha a cara da bruxinha! Coitada!"

"Marguerite! Você defendendo alguém! Meu Deus, o céu vai desabar!" Falou Si.

Marguerite apenas olhou, e Bettin interveio:

"Bom, vamos, a Nessa vai ajudar, afinal ela que teve a idéia!"

"Marie, para sua total felicidade, sabe o que eu tinha escondido?" Perguntou K.

"Coca-cola bem gelada!"

"Acertou! A Cris que trouxe um engradado de Coca de 3 litros - Edição Especial de Natal, e as garrafas são douradas!"

"Nossa, Cris! Essa sua bolsa parece até a bolsa do pica-pau, tem tudo aí!"

"Eu disse era prevenida!" Cris retrucou.

"Acho que exagerada seria a palavra certa!" Falou Kakau, caindo na risada.

"Bom, Garotas, hora de começar!" Disse Ninna, levantando-se.

As garotas distribuíram os afazeres. Maga, Ninna, K e Rosa foram para a cozinha, meio contrariadas. O dia estava fresco, depois de baterem o bolo, sentaram-se à mesa, ao lado de Malone.

"Oi!" Disse Ninna, se sentando. As meninas a acompanharam.

"Olá á todas!"

"Hi!" Disse Maga.

"Holla" Disse K.

"Bonjour" Disse Rosa. Maga apoiou as mãos na mesa, afastou-se para trás, olhou para Rosa e disse:

"Francês? Que chique! Nossa ..." Disse Maga brincando, passando a mão pelo cotovelo "...essa doeu aqui!" Todos riram.

"A que devo a honra de ter uma professora, uma lady, uma bruxa, e a doce Ninna ao meu lado?"

"Verdade, né, Ned, nós nunca conversamos!" Falou K.

"Ned? Olha a intimidade." Brincou Rosa. Malone apenas sorriu.

"Estamos entre amigos!" Brincou o jornalista.

"Ai ai!" Suspirou Maga.

"O que foi, Maga?" Perguntou Ninna.

"Sei lá, sabe quando falta alguma coisa?"

"Bem–vinda ao sossego do Platô, depois de uma semana você percebe que aqui não é o paraíso!"

Nay se aproximou, sentou-se à mesa, e repetiu o suspiro de Maga.

"Outra!" Brincou K.

Quando perceberam todas estavam na sala, sem nada para fazer.

"Acho que vou ver o bolo." Disse Maga.

"Mais uma vez? Acho que faz cinco segundos que você fez isso" Disse Si.

"Bem que poderíamos ter uma televisão, um dvd..." Disse Cris.

"Isso: A Múmia, O retorno da Múmia..." Começou Nay.

"isso!Isso!" Disse Maga.

"Isso o que?" Perguntou Mary.

"Lá vem, fala, Maga, qual a próxima besteira!" Brincou Tata. Todos riram.

"Uma fic, agorinha, e todas vão falar um pouquinho, podem se colocar dentro dela, e já que eu e a Nay amamos a Mumiazinha..."

"Mumiazinha? Meu Deus." Falou Verônica.

"Verônica, não interrompa o fenômeno!" Brincou Jessy.

"Bem, vamos começar: _No deserto, havia um sacerdote que foi amaldiçoado. Depois de três mil anos, um grupo de exploradores corromperam este túmulo: o legionário, charmoso, esperto, astuto..._."

"Maga, já entendemos, coloca logo meu tuaregue nisto!" Reclamou Nay.

"É, John, parece que perdeu seu posto.'" Falou Marguerite brincando, John apenas olhou e completou:

"Continue, Maga, só que pare de rasgar seda!"

"Ta, deixe-me concentrar, continuando: _valente Rick O'Conell e seu grupo foi quase todo exterminado pelos medjais, defensores da tumba de Imhotep, algum tempo se passou. No Egito havia duas egiptólogas que trabalhavam no Museu Municipal do Egito quando Jonathan, um comerciante de araque, vendeu a elas um pequeno objeto..." _Maga parou e apontou para Nay. Nay se levantou e continuou:

"Bom, _elas abriram o objeto, tiraram de dentro dele um mapa da cidade de Hamunaptra, a cidade perdida. Viram que havia um tesouro escondido embaixo da estátua de Anúbis – de acordo com o mapa. Elas foram atrás de Rick O'Conell para ajudá-las a irem até aquela tumba, mas antes elas recorreram à ajuda de sua professora de hieróglifos, Rosa. O trio partiu para a prisão do Egito, e com algumas mágicas antigas, Maga libertou o legionário e..._" Nay apontou para Rosa, na sala se formou uma roda, e as narradoras ficavam ao centro,

" Já que me colocou nessa e nem assim eu deixo de ser professora..."

"Rosa, não estrague o clima..." Advertiu Si.

"Está bem, continuando: _o legionário, caindo de amores pela feiticeira egípcia, as conduziu até a tumba, porém seguidas por Malone, um jovem jornalista que queria ser o primeiro a registrar a cidade perdida de Hamunaptra. Ainda contaram com a ajuda da bela Verônica, amiga das meninas. O bando, desculpem, o grupo seguiu até Hamunaptra, onde encontrou com a expedição das damas do deserto: Si, Bettin, Di, Ninna e K. Eram saqueadoras, sua líder era Cris, velha conhecida de O'Conell. Entraram na tumba e foram seguindo as instruções nas paredes até que..._" Rosa apontou para Cris, que foi até o centro da roda e completou:

"_Até que encontraram a expedição dos Roxton, amigos de longa data de Maga. A família Roxton fora até Hamunaptra por diversos motivos, o líder da família - John Roxton - pela aventura, sua esposa Marguerite por..."_

"Espere um instante, Cris, estou adorando a história, mas eu? Casada com o John? Jamais..."

"Marguerite isto é uma história, finalmente temos uma fiction para vermos como é, e você atrapalha, não é de verdade, continue, Cris!" Falou Malone.

"Obrigada, Malone. Marguerite, não é nada sério, é só uma brincadeira." Cris tentou se desculpar.

"Não ligue, Cris, estou gostando da história." Disse John e Cris continuou:

"_Marguerite pelo tesouro perdido do faraó, suas irmãs, Kakau, Rafinha, Tata, Jess, Jessy foram para acompanhar seu heróico irmão, sua irmã Claudinha foi apenas para rever sua amiga Cris, ela sempre sonhou em entrar para "as damas do deserto", mas como a família Roxton era uma das mais antigas nobrezas do Egito, ela não poderia virar uma ladra, a família Roxton era imensa e..." _Cris apontou para K que começou:

"_A dama do deserto mais bonita, K, começou a tentar descobrir o que poderia ter chamado a atenção de tenta gente. Como Claudinha era amiga de sua líder, ela perguntou o que seria tão importante para trazer a família Roxton, a professora mais importante do antigo Egito, as egiptólogas e o legionário até aquele remoto lugar. Claudinha narrou tudo, o que estava acontecendo..._bem" K coçou a cabeça pensou um pouco e continuou. "_A Jessy e Jess começaram a andar pela tumba e acharam dois livros, um de capa preta e outro de capa dourada. Maga e Nay acharam um sarcófago e usaram a caixinha que tinham comprado de Jonathan para abri-la, ao abrir deram um grito e..." _A loira apontou para Rafinha, que repetiu o gesto das demais, e disse:

"Vou presentear minha amiga Maga! ..._e o legionário, valente e astuto Rick O'Conell correu para salvá-la. Perguntou se estava bem, ela disse que sim, então viram uma múmia com aparência molhada, como se estivessem acabado de colocá-la lá. A noite chegou, todos estavam em seus acampamentos, e Jess e Maga conversavam sobre o livro negro. O'Conell chegou perto, Maga abrira o livro, mas não o lera, colocando-o do lado, e fora para sua tenda. Todos estavam dormindo, quando os medjais atacaram a expedição. O'Conell, Roxton e Malone lutaram bravamente até que o líder dos medjais invadiu uma das tendas, lá viu Nay, que dormia e..."_ Rafinha apontou para Nirce.

"Eu? Não sou uma boa escritora..."

"Nirc,e você é ótima, sempre escreveu poemas lindos, vai, continua!" Disse Di, e ela o fez.

"_Ao ver a bela dama adormecida, passou por ela e sabia que seu coração ficara preso naquela tenda..." _Nay vibrava com a narrativa de Nirce "_Porém outro medjai raptou a bela dama. Verônica, Marguerite e Maga acharam que assim ninguém iria ler o livro._ P_orém Di, sem querer, tentando ajudar, leu o livro NEGRO, que era o livro dos mortos, e despertou a múmia molhada! Então, á única coisa que viram foi um bando de gafanhotos e os medjais levando as garotas. A aurora chegou e O'Conell, Roxton e Malone pegaram suas armas e bateram em retirada, as meninas os acompanharam até metade do caminho, ficaram com Challenger, um nômade, amigo da família Roxton há várias gerações e..." _Nirce apontou para Si:

"_Com o despertar da Múmia vieram as pragas do Egito, só que elas mudaram um pouquinho, a terra foi invadida por T-Rexton que comeram metade da população e..."_ Si foi interrompida por Marie:

"Si, você não pode matar todo mundo!"

" Si, tá certo que você ama o T-Rexton, mas não precisa exagerar!" Exclamou K.

" Tá certo, mas mesmo assim o T-Rexton comeu metade da população, vou continuar: _As Damas do Deserto saíram com os garotos atrás de Nay. Maga, Marguerite e Veronica, elas conheciam o deserto muito bem, passaram pelo vale dos reis, enfrentaram o deserto escaldante, as tempestades de areia, sem elas os garotos jamais chegariam até o fim. Só que eles não contavam com uma coisa, além de sobreviver aos T-rexton eles tinham que sobreviver a uma múmia molhada de mais de três mil anos que estava atrás deles e..."_

Foi a vez de Bettin:

"_O problema cresceu, pois além de salvar as garotas, eles tinham que se preocuparem com a Múmia Molhada, o tempo parecia seu inimigo, jamais correram tanto, mas finalmente chegaram ao esconderijo dos medjais. Contudo o líder deles, perdidamente apaixonado por Nay, a tratara como rainha, ela estava caída de amores por ele, resolveu aceitar a proposta de casamento que recebeu do Medjai e..._ Marie!"

"Ta, agora sou eu. _Nay estava extremamente feliz, ela iria se casar com o líder dos medjais. Suas amigas a ajudavam com os preparativos. As Damas do Deserto chegaram junto com os aventureiros, armaram uma armadilha, e fizeram um ataque surpresa, quando ouviram apenas os gritos estridentes das garotas de "parem" então todos pararam, elas foram informadas sobre o casamento de Nay, e todos sentaram em volta da fogueira para tomar chá..." _Marie apontou para Ninna:

"_O papo estava ótimo, mas eles tinham que se preocupar com uma coisa: como matar a múmia molhada! Os medjais estavam explicando que a múmia não morre, ela é imortal, até que Di falou, se o livro dos mortos traz a vida, então o livro dos vivo, leva embora a vida! Então K, que trazia o livro dos vivos na bolsa de couro de víbora egípcia, no seu camelo chamado Lord, tirou-o e deu para Maga ler..._ Mana, já que começou, termine._" _Então Maga foi até o centro da roda para fechar a história:

"_Quando perceberam a Múmiazinha estava lá. Então Maga leu o livro dos vivos, e Rick e John mataram a pobre e coitada Múmia. Depois de uma semana, todos estavam lá para o casamento de Nay. As Damas do Deserto e Maga foram suas madrinhas, e para surpresa de todos Verônica se casou com Malone. Os casais viveram felizes, Marguerite e a família Roxton foram morar em Londres com todo o tesouro que Marguerite escondeu nas bolsas dos camelos dos Roxton. Ela se casou novamente com John e teve um casamento luxuoso. As Damas do Deserto continuaram a saquear, e em todo o Egito se ouviu falar delas, as mais belas do Deserto. O'Conell, depois de alguns anos, se casou com uma egiptóloga do Museu Egípcio, irmã de Jonathan, soube-se que três anos depois seu filhou colocou o bracelete do Escorpião Rei, mas isso é outra história. Quanto à Maga, a feiticeira, viu que seu futuro era mais glorioso, depois de vagar pelo deserto ajudando os viajantes e fazendo uns biquinhos de vidente, mudou-se para Londres, conheceu um lord inglês, charmoso, heróico, bonito e rico, casou-se com ele e FIM!"_ Maga deu um pequeno pulo, e Verônica falou:

"Meninas, hora de confeitar o bolo!" 

"Parabéns, quando falavam que vocês eram criativas não imaginei que seria tanto!" Elogiou Malone.

"Realmente, garotas, vocês quebraram a rotina monótona do Platô. " Falou Challenger.

As meninas foram para a cozinha para confeitar o bolo, agora estavam ansiosas pela próxima festa!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

_Todos os filmes e produtos aqui citados não são de propriedade da autora, e são citados sem nenhum fim lucrativo. _

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	7. Visita ao Platô VII

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

**Autora: Maga**

**Revisoras: Lady K e Cris**

**Comentários:**

**Claudinha:** Sorry mamy, primeiramente Feliz Dia das Mãe, porque afinal de contas vc é minha "mãe". Quanto a te esquecer aqui desculpa mesmo, é que olhei rapidinho as reviews do capitulo anterior e não vi a sua. Desculpa ta? Bjks Encantadas

**Cris:** Minha revisora fofa! Claro que o romance entre Marguerite e Roxton tinha que ser o seu, é o mínimo que posso fazer por você ter paciência de revisar minha fic e ter paciência para todas as besteiras dessa coisinha aqui!

**Nessa:** Tudo bem, pode confeitar o bolo sozinha. Só que tem que caprichar ta? Ainda bem que agora sou membro do fórum para ver como você argumenta muito bem e esta argumentação toda eu aproveitei neste e nos próximos capítulos.

**Di Roxton:** Que bom que faço sua semana começar engraçada. Menina todas as múmias correriam, pulariam e morreriam novamente ao nos ver lá, ainda mais nós todas né?

**Aline:** Menina nem eu sei de onde sai esta criatividade, eu começo a escrever e quando vejo Kabum! Ta tudo pronto, como mágica! Era isso a bolsa da Cris era do Gato Felix e não do pica-pau é que a antinha patalogica aqui esqueceu na hora de escrever.

**Kakau:** Comemoraremos seu niver também! Eu também amo a Múmia demais, assisti inúmeras vezes e até decorei as palavras em egípcio que a Evy fala, eu amo demais. Realmente a cara da Marguerite deve ser daquelas de quando Challenger fala que ela e John se amam.

**Marie:** Sua peça roubada vai demorar um pouquinho mais você vai levar a peça para casa. Claro que tinha que ter sua coca. E espere pois quando a Aline chegar vai ter muito barraco entre vocês duas.

**Fabi:** Menina como é bom receber review sua. Você vai me deixar convencida hein? rsrsrs.Não se preocupe agüente só mais um pouquinho que você vai entrar na história.

**Jess:** Sim a fic ta acabando, junto com as idéias... Ainda bem que gostou da fantasia. O Ned nos expulsar, não daqui a pouco eles voltam a rotina, se bem que muita coisa vai mudar, afinal como pode a vida continuar a mesma depois de ter passado tantas mulheres assim naquela casa?

_Se esqueci de alguém desculpa, mesmo assim agradeço pelas reviews! E não se esqueça das mensagens para os moradores, Ok? :)_

_Bjks Encantas_

_Maga_

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

Logo após terem criado uma fiction em pleno Platô, o bolo focou pronto. Todas comemoraram o aniversário de Marie, Kakau, Di, o aniversário mais que atrasado da Cris, e também o da nossa amada casa da árvore.

Claro que, ao partir o bolo, os primeiros pedaços foram para os moradores da casa. Mas antes teve discurso, rasgação de seda e tudo que se tem direito.

A festa foi animada, teve muita música, Coca-Cola gelada, doces - o que deixou algumas meninas preocupadas com as calorias. Mas a maioria era do grupo da Nessa: odeiam dietas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte...

Roxton estava saindo para caçar quando Jess, Maga, Ninna e Marie se auto-convidaram para irem junto:

"Roxton, vai caçar?" Marie perguntou.

"Vou sim, por que? Vocês querem ir junto?"

"Podemos?" Falou Maga, ansiando pela afirmativa do caçador.

"Podem."

"Oba! Vamos só pegar nossos chapéus!" Falou Jess, mais que ansiosa.

No meio da caçada, Roxton e as garotas ouviram uma voz feminina gritando socorro. Roxton correu em direção à voz, e se deparou com...uma mulher. De roupas pretas, decotadas e extremamente justas, o cabelo despenteado. Ninna, ao vê-la, não conteve seu impulso e gritou:

"A voodoozeira não!"

Maga interveio na frente de John, antes que ele pudesse ajudar a mulher, e disse:

"Roxton, está enganado, a voz vem do outro lado!"

"Não, era esta moça quem estava gritando."

"Gritando? Ela estava era fazendo voodoo!" Marie falou baixinho.

Roxton caminhava em direção à voodoozeira, quando Ninna interveio.

"Roxton, Marguerite está gritando!"

"Ninna, como você poderia ouvir Marguerite gritando? Estamos longe da casa da árvore." Roxton levantou a sobrancelha, o que fez as meninas suspirarem e ficarem com aquela cara de "meu pão caiu no chão". Maga balançou a cabeça, vendo que o caçador já estava conversando com a voodoozeira, e empurrou Jess para o chão, num súbito impulso de salvar o caçador, gritando:

"John, minha irmã quebrou o pé! Socorro!"

Roxton saiu correndo e a rainha voodoo atrás dele. O problema era que Jess realmente machucou o pé com o empurrãozinho delicado de Maga, mas nada tão grave. Maga e Marie se saíram ótimas atrizes, deram um show à parte, foi lindo, com direito a falsas lágrimas e tudo o mais. Roxton se viu obrigado a levar Jess para a casa da árvore, mas foi só um susto, nada de grave.

Danielle vinha atrás, Maga, Marie e Ninna, sem querer, obviamente, pisaram no pé dela, deram uma cotovelada básica. Roxton só olhava, apoiando Jess em seu ombro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa da árvore...

Ao chegarem lá, Roxton acomodou Jess no sofá e Marguerite foi ajudar. Quando olhou para o lado, viu as meninas e uma coisa preta junto com ela. K, Claudinha, Rosa, Nay e Bettin chegaram mais atrás. Marguerite indagou:

"Quem é essa, John?"

"Uma moça que estava perdida na selva, sua tribo foi atacada por trogloditas."

Ao ver a voodoozeira, K colocou a mão na testa e disse:

"A voodoozeira não! Ninguém merece!"

Maga se aproximou de Rosa e disse:

"Rosa, olha quem nos seguiu até a casa da árvore!"

"Não! Nem aqui! Essa mocréia, horrorosa, cafona...nunca nos deixa em paz!"

"Ai, ela não veio com aquela historinha triste de..." Quando Claudinha ia terminar, Roxton falou para o grupo de meninas que estava lá:

"Meninas, espero que recebam bem Danielle, ao contrário de Marguerite. Sua tribo foi atacada..."

Nay interrompeu:

"Tá! Já sabemos de tudo, Danielle atacada por trogloditas... O que você não sabe é que ela é uma rainha..."

Nesse momento Danielle interrompeu e impediu a psicóloga de continuar:

"Eu, rainha, quem me dera?"

Maga não agüentou, coçou a cabeça e disse:

"Olha, eu sei que vamos mexer na história, e bla bla bla bla bla bla. Mas Roxton, escuta, ela é uma voodoozeira... Trogloditas! Ela os comanda, ela fez um boneco voodoo seu! E vai fazer um voodoo com todo pessoal da casa e..."

"Maga, o que é isso, outra fiction? "Malone perguntou.

Junto com ele estavam Nirce, Di e Kakau:

"Não, Malone, é verdade!" Defendeu Kakau.

Neste momento Cris e Rafinha subiam com Challenger do laboratório. E Cris disse:

"A voodoozeira!"

"É, John parece que é tudo verdade, as meninas já a conhecem, ou seja, ela faz voodoo!"

"Marguerite, me impressiona você acreditar nisto. Maga é sério, não gostei da brincadeira!"

Verônica ia chegando e viu uma pessoa diferente, perguntou:

"Outra amiga de vocês?"

"Não, Verônica, essa não é amiga nem da sombra!" Falou Rafinha.

"Maga e todas vocês parem com isso!" Falou Roxton, já com pouca paciência.

"Roxton, sei que você acredita em pessoas que acabou de conhecer, e não acredita na nossa desconfiança, mas uma vez, pelo menos uma única vez, acredite em Marguerite! Essa Danielle é uma voodoozeira sim!" Maga implorava para que o lord a escutasse, mas foi em vão. Então K reuniu as meninas, Marguerite e Verônica no quarto de Malone e teve uma idéia.

"Meninas, se essa Danielle aprontou antes, agora ela não vai mais aprontar, porque estamos aqui!"

"É isso aí, K!" Apoiou Cris. Neste momento, Si e Mary chegaram no quarto e brincaram.

"Olha o clube da luluzinha!".

"Si, a situação é séria". Falou Rosa, repreendendo Si.

"Olha, não sei para que tanta enrolação, é só a jogarmos pela janela e pronto, tudo lindo!" Brincou Kakau.

"Meninas, como vocês são perigosas". Brincou Verônica. "Marguerite, acho que estaríamos mais seguras perto dos T-Rex."

"Verônica! O assunto é sério, ela vai fazer voodoo com o John!" Rebateu a herdeira, aflita.

Quando a herdeira acabou de fechar a boca, Danielle entrou no quarto e com um ar irônico:

"Olha uma reunião particular, e eu nem fui convidada!"

"Isso é mesmo uma reunião particular e você não foi convidada realmente, então, por favor, se retire e não esqueça de fechar a porta!" Falou Jéssy.

Danielle ficou enfurecida e Di falou:

"Tem gente que não se toca!"

Roxton abriu a porta e disse:

"As meninas estão aqui, Danielle. Ela estava procurando vocês".

"Na verdade, John..."

"John! Peraí sua voodoozeira de quinta ..." Falou Nirce.

"Então, John, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida, eu tentei ficar aqui, mas fui expulsa por elas. Elas não gostam de mim"

"Ah, e só agora que ela se tocou!" Falou Di para Cris.

"Olha, Danielle, aqui está reunido o grupo tlwcasadaarvore, o maior grupo de discusão de TLW do Brasil! Então, para entrar, você deve pedir autorização para nossa moderadora Lady K Rox... quer dizer, a Kzinha!" Falou Cris – se corrigindo em tempo para não entregar a K de bandeja pra Marguerite.

"Não sei do que estão falando, só sei de uma coisa, como vocês podem ter certeza do que dizem sobre Danielle, nós também não conhecíamos vocês e no entanto..."

"Lord John Richard Roxton, você quer uma prova? Como eu sei que Marguerite foi raptada uma vez, e vocês foram salvá-la em Camelot? Malone matou um T-Rex e você falou 'Sir Desgraçado para você'? Ou a vez em que um cavalo apareceu e você foi nomeado rei, e teve que matar um dragão 'escrito nas paredes'? Ou ainda quando você, Verônica e Malone entraram em uma colméia de abelhas gigantes? Ou quando..." Disparou Maga.

"Viu, Lord Roxton, como elas não estão enganadas!" Falou Marguerite.

"Já sei, tenho a solução de todo problema". Falou K. "Vamos para um julgamento".

"Isso, excelente idéia!" Falou Marie.

"Bom, Nessa será nossa advogada de defesa. Roxton defenderá Danielle. Challenger, Malone e Verônica serão os juízes, e Nay, Rosa, Claudinha, Si, Bettin e eu seremos o júri". Cris decretou.

"Ótimo!" Disse Di. "Vamos acabar com a voodoozeira" Nesse momento, ela estendeu sua mão e as meninas colocaram suas mãos sobre a dela. E gritaram "Uma por todas, e todas contra o voodoo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na sala...

Foi organizado um tribunal de verdade. Nessa se posicionou. Teriam como testemunhas: Maga, K, Marie, Di e Nirce. Estavam prontas na sala aguardando o tribunal, e Challenger deu o julgamento como começado.


	8. Visita ao Platô VIII

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Revisoras: Lady K e Cris_

_Comentários:_

**Rosa:** Tia Maravilhoséérima! Que saudades, aqui está o julgamento e tive ainda mais idéias, acho que vamos demorar mais um pouquinho para ir para casa!

**Jess:** Mana é idéia essa doida não para de ter. e realmente vamos demorar mais um pouquinho para ir para casa! Que tal um príncipe perdido?

**Claudinha:** Mãe! Cadê minha review? Não chegou, mas sei que irás mandar!

**Fabi:** E a escritora-feiticeira, esqueceu desta vez? (risos) Prepare as malas pois está a caminho do Platô.

**Crys:** Menina não disse que aqui era coração de mãe? Prepare a mala, pois está chegando a hora de ir ver os exploradores de pertinho.

**Di**: Iria segurar o capitulo, mas por leitoras fiéis como vc não farei isto. A voodoozeira a Marie vai se encarregar dela, nós seremos vingativas ao máximo.

**Nessa:** Exatamente nossa ídala Mor em primeiro lugar, e relaxe que no final fica tudo em casa como sempre.

**Cris:** Menina vamos nos vingar mesmo de tudo e mais um pouco. Imagina se nós não iríamos nos vingar e se prepare que não é só a Dani que vai entrar nessa. (Viu o tom de intimidade com a voodoozeira?)

**Kakau:** Digamos que ele não é tão inocente assim, mas pode-se dizer que depois dela ele terá muito que nos agradecer depois dessa.

**Aline:** Plagio mesmo! Mas como é vc pode, eu deixo. Prepare as malas com espaço para sua ceroula que vai roubar, Parcival!

**Marie:** Tratante cadê minha review? Como sei que está ocupada deixo você mandar daqui a pouco ta?

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

O julgamento estava pronto. Para primeira testemunha Nessa chamou Maga, e perguntou:

"Maga, por que julga Danielle como voodoozeira?" Nessa virou baixinho e disse "Como se eu não soubesse a resposta."

"É simples: porque sumiram objetos pessoais de todos moradores da casa, e depois todos foram atacados por uma súbita dor de barriga, e também porque ela fez um boneco voodoo do Roxton."

"Isto é o suficiente, sem mais perguntas."

"Roxton, é a sua vez." Falou Challenger.

"Bom, Maga, como você prova que Danielle vez um boneco voodoo meu?"

"Simples, olhe a bolsa dela!"

"Eu não vou mostrar minha bolsa." Reivindicou Danielle.

"Se você não tem nada para esconder, você pode muito bem mostrar a bolsa." Falou Di.

Marie se levantou, pegou a bolsa da voodoozeira, levou até o centro da sala, jogou no chão, e K disse:

"Anda, Danielle, mostra a bolsa!"

"Eu não preciso fazer isto!"

"Tem razão, meninas, parem com isso." Defendia Roxton.

"John, se ela é inocente como diz, por que ela não mostra o que tem na bolsa!"

"Exatamente! Vamos, Danielle, nos mostre sua bolsa." Exclamou Veronica com pouca paciência.

"Mostre, Danielle. Mostre para todas que estão enganadas." Dizia Roxton.

Danielle tirou alguns sacos pretos, o que fez a paciência de Marie acabar. Ela pegou a bolsa da moça e atirou tudo no chão, caindo assim o boneco de Roxton, uma miniatura da casa da árvore em palha, e os pertences dos moradores.

"Viu, Roxton, como tínhamos razão!" Cris exclamou, indignada.

"Danielle, você me enganou! Como pôde?"

"John, eu não menti" Reclamava ela.

"Está na hora de alguém ir embora, e eu vou dar risada, muita risada, muita risada!" Cantava Kakau.

"É Danielle, acho que você veio na hora errada. Porque aqui tem defensoras dos moradores." Disse Rosa.

"Isso não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo!" Danielle gritou, pegou uma de suas adagas e a atirou, acidentalmente acertando de raspão o braço de Maga.

"Maga!" Falou Ninna.

Marie partiu para cima da voodoozeira, e Malone apartou, as meninas ficaram pasmas e John pegou a voodoozeira pelo braço e disse:

"Primeiro você me engana, agora machuca minha amigas, saia daqui!" Ele a levou até o elevador, ela saiu resmungando, mas foi embora.

"Ai, ai, vamos cuidar disso, Maga." Falou Claudinha, que com toda a paciência, foi limpar o ferimento de Maga.

"Eu te ajudo, vem, Claudinha. Cris, pega para mim a caixa de primeiros socorros com o Challenger no laboratório. Nay, pega água na cozinha." Marguerite disparava as ordens, e todas obedeciam.

Marguerite se levantou e esbarrou com Roxton, olhou firme para ele, estava com uma tesoura na mão. Roxton foi se aproximar mas ela falou:

"Cuidado, Lord Roxton, estou com uma tesoura na mão."

Roxton foi para varanda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na varanda..._

Nirce estava sentada com Kakau. John se aproximou e sentou.

"O que aconteceria se vocês não estivesse aqui?"

"Sinceramente, Roxton, Danielle iria te levar para a tribo dos trogloditas dela, prenderia Marguerite e Verônica e tentaria matar as duas. Challenger e Malone colocariam sal na água deles para acabar com o domínio voodoo. Você iria fingir estar sob o domínio dela, depois soltaria as garotas e por fim os trogloditas iriam matar Danielle!" Falou Nirce.

"Nossa, e você fala isso assim?"

"Calma, Roxton, é que a emoção de ver Danielle apanhar é maior." Brincou Kakau. Roxton fez uma cara de espanto, o que fez Nirce suspirar. Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para as garotas, num cumprimento. Nirce estava emocionadissíma e não largava a mão do caçador. Nay viu aquilo, foi até a varanda e chamou:

"Nirce, Nirce, Nirce!" (da terceira vez ela gritou).

" Hã!" Nirce balançou a cabeça e finalmente soltou a mão do Roxton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na sala..._

Todas se reuniram na sala. Um grupo de garotas estava no sofá, outro na mesa. Roxton passou pela mesa, passou a mão na cabeça de Maga, e perguntou:

"Está melhor?"

"Está, e não foi graças a você". Falou Marguerite.

Roxton caminhou até a herdeira e desceram no elevador. Maga olhou para Cris e disse:

"Cris, me lembre de nunca mais lavar o cabelo."

"Maga, que exagero!" Falou Jess.

"Se fosse assim não tomaria mais banho!' Falou K.

"Por que, senhorita?" Perguntou Rosa.

"Porque quando dormi no quarto do John fiquei na cama dele!"

"Ai, inveja! Eu fiquei no chão!" Falou Rosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No dia seguinte..._

Marguerite e Roxton se entenderam muito bem depois da caminhada. As garotas foram dividir as tarefas, e claro que houve uma calorosa discussão. E Marguerite não queria fazer nenhum trabalho:

"Eu tenho que ficar aqui e cuidar da Maga".

"Não fique por minha causa, Marguerite!" Falou Maga.

Marguerite sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Maga, fala que precisa sim!"

"Eu também acho, a Maga já está boa." Disse Rosa.

"Se Marguerite está falando que a Maga precisa de alguém com ela, ela precisa." Falou Di, dando uma piscada para a herdeira, que retribuiu.

"Tudo bem, vamos colocar ordem na bagunça!" Disse Challenger. "Eu vou decidir os grupos!"

Challenger organizou da seguinte forma:

"Com o Roxton, ficaram, Nirce, Ninna, Nay e K, para cortarem a lenha"

"Com Marguerite estará Maga, Cris, Di e Nessa, para os afazeres da casa."

"Com Malone: Marie, Mary, Jéssy e Rosa, para organizarem os livros."

"Com Verônica: Si, Kakau, Claudinha, Jess, que irão até a selva."

" E, finalmente, comigo ficarão Bettin,Tata e Rafinha. Vamos ao laboratório!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na mata..._

"Verônica, o que é isso?" Perguntou Kakau.

"Um filhote de t-rex, parece estar ferido, tem apenas cinco meses, no máximo!'

"Não podemos deixá-lo aqui!' Falou Si.

"Oh, não, Si, você não vai fazer o que eu..." Neste momento, Si já havia pegado o filhote no colo e estava a caminho da casa. "pensando..."

"Si, deixa de ser doida!" Disse Jess.

"Meninas, ela não pode levar o filhote, a mãe dele vai atrás." Enquanto Veronica falava, Si já estava lá na frente. As garotas saíram atrás dela, mas Si chegou primeiro na casa, subiu o elevador correndo, colocou o bichano na mesa e falou para Marguerite:

"Rápido, Marguerite, preciso da sua ajuda."

"Você está louca, um filhote de T-rex!"

"Si, isso está virando Jurrass Park!" Exclamou Nessa.

"Si, eu sabia que você era doida, mas nem tanto!" Exclamou Cris.

Challenger subiu com as garotas do laboratório, e Rafinha disse:

"Aposto que isso é coisa da Si."

O grupo de Roxton também chegou, encontraram com o grupo da Verônica e a rainha da selva explicava tudo. Jess e Claudinha falaram:

"Si! Doida! Temos que levar este filhote embora!"

"Não! Ele é apenas um filhote inocente, né, Zequinha?"

"Zequinha?" Falou Ninna "Ela pirou de vez."

"Tudo bem! Vamos por partes!" Falou Marie.

"Partes, não tem partes! A Si tem que levar o filhote do t-rex de volta para a selva!" Falou K.

"K, não seja desumana! Como deixar o coitadinho para morrer? Você faria isto com a Lady?" Si perguntou.

"Si, a Lady é um cachorro! Não é um T-Rex!"

"K, ele não é um simples T-rex, é meu Zequinha! E eu não vou deixar vocês o levarem!"

"Cristo! Si, vem cá, vamos conversar." Claudinha falou, levando-a para fora.

"Ta, agora vocês pegam o T-Rex e o levam para fora." Nay ordenou.

Porém, o bichano pulou da mesa, e ameaçava qualquer um que chegasse perto dele. Si estava conversando com Claudinha quando viu seu novo amiguinho pulando.

"Que lindo!" Disse ela, correu para a sala e, por incrível que pareça, ele não a atacou. Ela fez carinho na cabeça dele, e desceram o elevador.

"Meu Deus, mandem ela subir!" Disse Verônica.

"Por que?" Cris indagou.

"Porque se a mãe desse T-Rex a seguir, a Si vai virar o prato principal!"

"Vamos!" Gritou K, e saíram todas para a selva atrás de Si e do Zequinha.

Quando iam saindo apareceu um clarão no meio da sala.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	9. Visita ao Platô IX

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Comentários:_

**Nessinha: ** Vamos tentar resolver da melhor maneira possível, mas se tratando de Maga tudo pode acontecer essa mente criativa inventa cada coisa. Imagine quem vai pentelhar nós agora.

**Fabi: **Agora sim...hehehehe, brincadeirinha. Pode deixar que você foi com sua mala rosa, e agora esta no meio da confussão.

**Marie: **Mana realmente devia ter deixado você arrancar todos os cabelos da voodoozeira com pinça! Pode deixar vou te dar sua camisa azul. Não se preocupe. Você deveria ter orgulho da sua irmã, dupla personalidade não é coisa para qualquer um, só Alias, BatGirl, SuperGirl, as garotas do X-Men em especial a Jeen e a Tempestade.

**Claudinha: ** Minha mãe querida, te entendo, espero que seu PC fique pronto rapidinho, para nós encontrarmos no MSN e papear muito. Aliás estou com ciúmes da Parcival te chamando de Claudinha! Briguei com ela...lol

**Di Roxton: ** Di claro que não demorarei postar o próximo capitulo, principalmente por leitoras fiéis e amadas como você. Aqui esta prontinho com direito a príncipe perdido e tudo!

**Kakau: ** O T-Rex da Si afora é da nossa família, ele é fofinho, lindo. Aqui está o próximo capitulo cheio de aventuras, palhaçadas, romance, palhaçadas, mistério, palhaçada, príncipe perdido, palhaçada (palgiando a Marie!)

**TowandaBr: ** Pode deixar o Zequinha é da família, ninguém vai encostar nele, ele é vegetariano!

**Cris: ** Querida, amiga, linda, o Zequinha é fofo, e olha a Si é minha tia, então o Zequinha é meu primo, sendo você minha priminha de segundo grau, ele é seu primo de terceiro grau! Ai que lindo!

**Aline: ** Menina não ia deixar a Marie bater na voodoozeira se não seria casada pelo ibama. Matar uma nova espécie de animal. Pode deixar o Zequinha é da família ninguém vai ousar tocar nele (a Si mata primeiro). E o clarão agora você vai descobrir o que é!

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

Quando o clarão apareceu, todos retornaram para o centro da sala, e viram três garotas, uma sobre a outra, caindo no chão. Verônica sacou a faca e perguntou:

"Quem são vocês?"

"Aline!" Gritou Marie, e correu para abraçá-la.

Neste instante, K disse:

"Povo Perdido, estas são: Aline, Fabi e Crys."

"Como chegaram até aqui?" Perguntou Kakau.

"Uau! Foi estranho, estávamos..." Quando Fabi ia falando, Nessa interrompeu, completando:

"Em frente ao computador e misteriosamente vieram parar aqui!"

"Como sabe?" Perguntou Crys.

"É que com todas nós ocorreu isto!" Falou Di.

"Onde iam?" Perguntou Aline.

"Achar a doida da Si, que saiu com um filhote de T-Rex por aí!" Falou Cris.

"Que lindo! Um T-Rex!"

"Aline, menos... Não vai querer que eu te receite Gardenal novamente, vai?" Falou Marie.

"Ai, vai começar!" Falou Maga.

"O que?" Perguntou Roxton.

"Simples, Roxton, vai começar a história de Márie, Máline, Mága, Mádame, Cristina Mária, MÁnjo, o clã do mal e..." Nessa começou...

"Não me esqueça!" Reinvidicou Nay.

"Claro que não, Nay." Brincou Rafinha.

"O que significa isso?"

"Nada, Marguerite, nada, senão daqui a pouco você também entra para o grupo da Márguerite."

"Não precisa convidar duas vezes." Brincou Verônica.

Entre as conversas em dia, as discussões de Aline, Marie e Nessa, as besteiras da Maga, Kakau tentando apartar a briga, chegam perto da cerca elétrica cavaleiros montados. Um deles grita por Roxton e Marguerite. Ambos saem na sacada, e depois são seguidos por todas as meninas. Quando elas vêem quem é, se espantam, e Rosa diz:

"Meu Deus, é Gawain "

"Gawain, o príncipe de Camelot?" Perguntou Ninna.

"O próprio!" Falou Marguerite. "Vamos convidá-lo para subir, John."

Verônica e Marguerite desceram até a cerca, e convidaram o jovem príncipe para subir. Marguerite e Verônica explicavam para ele que havia muitas convidadas em sua casa. As meninas se dispersaram pela casa, e Cris e Maga sentaram-se à mesa. Quando o príncipe entrou na casa, Marie caminhou até a mesa com as meninas, e o príncipe disse:

"Senhoritas." Ninguém lhe deu atenção, e ele gritou novamente. "Senhoritas."

Maga olhou e disse:

"Nós?"

"Sim... De onde as senhoritas são?"

Nesse instante, Rosa e Claudinha entraram pela sala, e todas foram se reunindo aos poucos. Quando se deram conta, estavam todas no centro da sala. E Gawain disse:

"Convido todas a irem a Nova Camelot!"

"Oba, uma festa!" Disse Cris.

"Sereis minhas conselheiras reais."

"Nós?" Cris perguntou, espantada.

"Exatamente, vós sois minhas escolhidas."

"Não se preocupem, ele adora dar ordens." Disse Marguerite, batendo levemente no ombro do príncipe.

"Olhe, sobre uma festa nós até podemos pensar, mas quanto a sermos conselheiras..." Marie começou.

"Exatamente, príncipe Gawain. Acho que nunca ouviu minha fama, mas eu sou doidinha, pirada, louca, maníaca, sofro de dupla personalidade, tenho sérios problemas psicológicos..." Disse Maga, Roxton olhou espantado, e Gawain disse:

"Não sei do que falas, mas serás minha conselheira."

"Ai, meu Deus! Primeiro a voodoozeira e agora o príncipe perdido!" Falou Jess.

"Cara certo, hora errada. Não, meninas." Brincou Nay, Maga lhe fuzilou com os olhos.

"Vamos ao reino!" Disse Gawain.

"Ai, ai, ai!" Disse Marie.

"O que sentes, serva?"

"Já tratando de serva assim, imagina quando forem conselheiras dele?" Falou kakau.

"Challenger tem algo para lhe mostrar no laboratório, príncipe." K rapidamente emendou.

"Tenho?" Challenger perguntou, espantado.

"Tem!" Falou Rafinha.

Nisso Si, chegou com seu Zequinha. O príncipe ficou impressionado quando viu o bichano, mas Challenger levou-o até o laboratório, e Cris disse:

"Se ele nos dá ordens assim aqui, imaginem quando chegarmos a Camelot!"

"Quando chegarem a Camelot, eles vão colocar os guardas atrás de vocês." Brincou Bettin.

"Hahaha." Falou Maga, com os braços cruzados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na Nova Camelot..._

"Hahaha" Lá estava Maga, com seu vestido lilás. Ao seu lado estava Cris, com um belo vestido turquesa, e Marie com um vestido amarelo. K, Rosa e Claudinha usavam vestidos azuis, Di e Nirce vestidos verdes, Aline e Crys vestidos azuis marinho.

"Mana, você está parecendo uma uvinha." Brincou Marie.

"Obrigada... Quindim" A feiticeira ironizou.

"Lá vão as duas." Disse Nessa, com um vestido rosa igual ao de Fabi, Mary e Jessy. Ninna e Nay usavam vestidos brancos, Si e Kakau vermelhos; Jess e Bettin usavam vestidos violeta, e Rafinha e Tata estavam de preto.

"Ta, e agora? Como saímos daqui?" Perguntou Ninna.

"O rei Gawain aguarda as futuras conselheiras." Um dos guardas comunicou.

"Tudo bem, meninas, se não voltarem logo eu chamo o Roxton para salvá-las." Brincou Aline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na tenda real..._

"Como futuras conselheiras..."

"Peraí, quem disse que aceitamos o cargo?" Perguntou Marie.

"Como ousais, serva insolente?"

"Príncipe Gawain, nada pessoal, mas você não acha que vamos nos tornar suas conselheiras, acha?" Maga perguntou.

"Serão minhas conselheiras, e ponto."

"Não que não estejamos lisonjeadas, mas..." Cris foi interrompida pelo jovem príncipe.

"Retirem-se e estejam prontas amanhã, teremos a cerimônia."

As três saíram, foram até a tenda onde estavam todos os outros, e Malone perguntou:

"E então?"

"Então que ele quer que estejamos prontas amanhã, para nos nomear 'Conselheiras Real'" Falou Cris, impaciente.

"Vamos pedir para o Zequinha dar um jeito nele." Jess sugeriu.

"Não, o Zequinha é vegetariano, olha como ele come." Si retrucou, toda orgulhosa, vendo o filhote comer as frutas da fruteira.

"Exatamente, nada de aguçar os instintos carnívoros do Zequinha." Claudinha argumentou, sensatamente.

"Ei, esperem um pouquinho! Cris, com sua inteligência, minha criatividade, a agilidade da Marie, e a colaboração de todos, podemos conseguir... hora do plano!" Maga falou, entusiasmada, e as meninas se reuniram para confabular.

Depois de longas conversas ao pé do ouvido, que se estenderam por horas, o plano estava pronto! Agora, era necessário somente colocá-lo em prática.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	10. Visita ao Platô X Penúltimo

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Comentários:_

**Marie**: Mana querida, não fique com ciúmes da Aline, eu dou atenção para as duas, e é claro que os barraquitos básicos de vocês. Seu souvenir conforme prometi! Menina este é O PLANO, claro porque foi a Cris que ajudou a bolar, sefosse nós ia ou tudo virar uma grande palhaçada ou tudo seria o maior barraco que Camelot já presenciou! Já pensou? Um barraco real ... lol

**Nessinha:** Menina quer matar a Si do coração? Ela te mata se souber que você quer transformar o coitadinho do Zequinha em troféu para o Santo TDB! Aproveite bem o penúltimo capitulo para ver o primeiro barraco real de Camelot, e é claro que a senhorita está no meio ... calma não me processe! ... lol

**Rosa:** Tia Maravilhosa! Não claro que estas meninas vão aprontar em Camelot, imagine um bando de garotas sendo paparicadas, convidadas do rei, agora imagine o plano. Adivinhe que plano será este?

**Nirce:** Com certeza ta faltando o lagarto mais cara de pau do Platô, fique susu (igual diz a Cris), pois não vamos embora sem conhecê-lo, não podemos de ver as cantadas furadas que ele passa na Marguerite né? E é claro a cara de mau do Roxton quando vê isso ...

**Kakau:** Obrigada, essas palhaçadas é bem nossa cara né? Agora este plano é algo, milaborante, mágico, inimaginável, uma coisa que ninguém pensaria, só a Cris com ajuda da Veronica, segure seu fôlego pois alem de tudo ainda terá um furto, e muita confusão ...

**Di Roxton:** Menina não será só a Marguerite a exercer seu poder de persuasão (que diga-se de passagem é invejável) para com o príncipe, pois é vai ter uma outra na parada, e fique tranqüila que ela e o John não vão esquentar os nervos por causa disso, disso não, mas ...

**Aline**: Vai ter que dividir o Zequinha com a Si, pode deixar nada mais de Gardenal. O príncipe ser ignorado só foi um charme, nem tínhamos visto ele por lá. Pois festa com todas nos lá só pode ter muita bagunça, e a Márguerite já aderiu ao clã. Nossa sócia Majoritária! Pode deixar seu souvenir esta aqui, a pronta entrega, sem frete! ;-)

**Cris:** Crisinha linda! Você é minha ídala mor! Você realmente é muitíssimo inteligenmte, só você bolaria um plano tão bom quanto esse (devo confessar fiz um suave plagio da sua fic, não me processe please! Não siga o exemplo da Mádame). Pode esperar pois antes iremos revolucionar a historia de Camelot. Tadinho do Gawain, não onde foi se meter ...

**Fabi:** Obrigada pelos elogios, estou me sentindo super, super, super ... lol, aqui esta a continuação, com muita bagunça, aventura, barracos, tudinho como nossa vida na casa ...

_Desculpem pela demora, boa leitura._

_Maga _

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ **

**  
penúltimo capitulo**

O plano era bem simples... Verônica se lembrava que perto dali havia uma aldeia onde morava uma princesa. Então, quando ela contou essa história para as meninas, Cris logo bolou um plano genial: fazer com que o príncipe encontrasse a princesa e deixasse todas elas em paz. Elas se dividiram em grupos, cada um com sua função.

No grupo de Marguerite ficariam Maga, Di, Fabi, K e Nessa. Este seria o grupo encarregado de distrair a atenção de Gawain.

No grupo de Verônica ficariam Claudinha, Rosa, Jéssy e Jess. Elas teriam que trazer a princesa. Contariam com a ajuda do grupo de Malone que contava com Si e o Zequinha, Ninna, Rafinha e Aline.

O grupo de Roxton, que estava com Cris, Kakau, Nirce e Marie, tinha a função de observar o movimento dos guardas. Contariam com o apoio do grupo de Challenger que tinha ficado com Bettin, Tata, Mary e Nay. Se notassem algo diferente, comunicariam a Roxton, que planejava uma fuga.

Separam-se e colocaram o plano em prática.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com Marguerite...

"Será bem simples, Maga. Você entra na tenda de Gawain e distrai ele, comece a contar piadas, fazer malabarismo, organizar uma festa, não importa o que faça: apenas o distraia." Marguerite disparava, quando Maga interrompeu.

"Por que eu? Por que não a Nessa?"

"Por que você é a palhaça, Maguinha." Nessa respondeu.

Maga a fuzilou com os olhos, e completou:

"Não. Minha mente não trabalha sobre pressão!"

"Maga, nada de melodrama agora, né?" Falou Fabi.

"Aproveita, Maga, e já casa com ele. Quando que irá aparecer outro príncipe em sua vida?" Brincou K.

"Prefiro os Shreks, K, príncipes são sempre muito requisitados. Fica você com ele. Você é mais velha, moderadora..."

"Não senhorita, a Marguerite escolheu você, ou seja, você é a mais indicada para aplicar o plano."

"Não sou não!"

"Chega vocês duas! Maga, você é quem vai!" Disse Marguerite, empurrando a bruxinha para fora da tenda.

Maga andou poucos metros, e ainda não conseguia andar sobre os saltos da bota nova. Como o chão era meio esburacado ela levou um tombo em cima do feno.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou o príncipe.

"Bem? Eu acabei de imitar a Miss Simpatia, todos meus movimentos são friamente calculados!" Apenas quando ela já ia se levantando foi que viu que era o príncipe que educadamente lhe estendia a mão.

Maga pediu para darem uma volta pelo "reino".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com Roxton...

"Tudo bem, garotas, fiquem abaixadas. Ao meu sinal, misturem-se entre os guardas e observem os movimentos deles."

Cris andava distraída quando tropeçou e caiu sobre o caçador, as botas que Gawain as obrigava a usar eram muito altas e desconfortáveis. Cris ficou meio sem graça, e Marie logo disse:

"Eh, Cris!"

Cris se levantou desconcertada, vermelha de vergonha, e explicou:

"Tentem andar com essas botas usando espartilho!"

Roxton levantou a sobrancelha e brincou:

"Espartilho! Parece promissor."

"A Marguerite também está usando!" Disse Kakau.

"Agora sim é promissor, não, Lord Roxton?" Perguntou Marie, deixando o caçador meio sem graça.

"Não se preocupe, ela sempre é assim mesmo. Tem a mente meio conturbada, as brigas dela e da Nessa fazem ela queimar os neurônios." Brincou Cris.

"Engraçadinha... Espere só quando voltarmos."

"Será que dá para se concentrarem?" Brincou Nirce.

"Bom meninas, é agora."

As garotas se infiltraram pelos os guardas, e Roxton sempre por perto, para qualquer eventual problema, para cobrirem uma área maior. Ele ficaria com a parte leste e o grupo de Challenger com a parte oeste.

"Estou me sentindo uma espiã, agente dupla." Brincou Marie.

"Ai, meu Deus! Cuidado para sua parte má não a dominar." Falou Nirce.

Ambas riram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com Challenger...

"Se infiltrem no meio dos guardas e dos camponeses. Tentem averiguar todas as saídas possíveis deste lado do reino." Falou Challenger, seguindo as ordens de Roxton.

"Tá, falar é fácil... Agora, como vamos saber qual é a saída se tem mato por todo o lado?" Indagou Bettin.

"Não sei, mas se chegar perto de Roxton, caia e finja que machucou o pé!" Exclamou Nay.

"Pode deixar, eu faço isso!" Disparou Tata.

"Deixa a K te pegar de jeito, Tata, aí eu quero ver!" Brincou Mary.

"É, Tata, tem que se preocupar com a K e com a Marguerite!" Exclamou Bettin.

"É... vamos?" Desconversou a garota.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com Malone...

"Si, você e o Zequinha ficarão aqui perto desta entrada, assim se algum guarda vir você nos avisa. Ninna e Rafinha ficarão em cima dessas árvores, com os espelhos e suas lanternas, qualquer coisa façam sinal nos espelhos. Eu e Aline vamos ficar nas outras árvores."

"Por que eu tenho que ficar com o Neddy?" Exclamou Aline, brava.

"Quem manou ser azarada?" Brincou Rafinha.

"Eu não vejo nenhum mal nisto. Eu e o Zequinha estamos feliz de ficar com o Ned, né, Zequinha?" Disse Si, passando a mão na cabeça do filhote que já estava quase do seu tamanho.

"Vamos, garotas, antes que o Ned volte e ouça você falando..." Ninna foi interrompida por Ned, que disse:

"Ouça vocês falando o que?"

"Nada, Ned, ouça as besteiras da Aline!" Exclamou Si.

"Mas quem fala besteiras é a Maga." Falou Ninna.

"É de família." Brincou Rafinha.

"Você também é parenta da Maga?" Questionou Ned.

"Ned, a coisa mais difícil de você achar é alguém que não seja parente da Maga!" Falou Aline.

"Bom, depois discutimos isso. Vamos, garotas?" Malone falou, e todas tomaram suas posições.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com Verônica...

"A aldeia não fica muito longe." Disse Verônica.

"Nunca ouvi falar desta aldeia." Falou Rosa.

"Acho que não ouvimos falar muitas coisas, Rosa. Esse é só mais um dos mistérios do Platô." Falou Jessy.

"Ta, mas vamos chegar lá na aldeia e falar: Princesa, viemos te buscar para casar com um príncipe louco e salvar nossa amigas?" Questionou Claudinha.

"Isso é verdade, o que vamos falar para ela?" Perguntou Jess.

"Você não fazem idéia?" Questionou Verônica.

"Não." Respondeu Rosa.

"Ótimo, esquecemos de pensar nesta parte do plano." Falou Jess.

"Vamos lá, meninas, coloquem suas mentes para funcionar." Brincou Jessy.

"Já sei, vamos falar a verdade!" Falou Rosa.

"Ah tá, e ela vai nos trancar na masmorra!" Falou Claudinha.

"Talvez não." Falou Verônica, levantando as sobrancelhas. "A princesa Amélia sempre sonhou em se casar, porém sua mãe disse que ela só vai casar com um príncipe..."

"E Gawain é um príncipe!" Falou Claudinha.

"Eu disse, vamos falar a verdade!" Falou Rosa.

Então as garotas caminharam poucas horas mais, e chegaram à aldeia da princesa Amélia. Como Verônica dissera, convencê-la foi fácil. Começaram a caminhar de volta até Nova Camelot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em Nova Camelot...

Maga passeava com o príncipe, observando seus amigos em meio aos guardas. Ela disse ao príncipe:

"Gawain, amanhã haverá festa?"

"Sim, nomearei vocês como minhas conselheiras."

"Podemos chamar uma amiga de uma aldeia próxima?"

"Seus amigos são bem-vindos ao meu reino."

"Ótimo! Agora, mas uma coisinha..."

"Diga, sempre tens algo engraçado para dizer."

"Ai, até você! Desculpe, até vossa majestade... Enfim, já pensou que já está na idade de se casar?"

"Sim, já."

"Ótimo. Porém, contudo, todavia, entretanto..."

"Quer ir direto ao assunto?"

"Desculpe, já que quer uma mulher para ser sua conselheira, por que então não se casa e faz de sua esposa sua conselheira?"

"Está sugerindo que me case com a Cris?"

"Não! Estou sugerindo..." Maga foi interrompida novamente

"Com Marie?"

"Não!"

"Contigo?"

"Não! Tá louco? Esta nossa amiga que virá é uma princesa, case-se com ela!"

"Estás me pedindo para fazer o que?"

"Nada, amanhã nós conversamos! Boa noite, vou para minha tenda!" Disse a feiticeira, se dirigindo à tenda onde os outros a esperavam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na Tenda...

Os grupos de Verônica, Challenger e Malone já estavam na tenda, junto com o grupo de Marguerite. Só faltava o grupo de Roxton, que chegou minutos depois.

"Pessoal, esta é Amélia, princesa de uma aldeia próxima daqui. E salvadora da pátria!" Brincou Verônica.

"Ótimo, pois aquele doido queria se casar com a Marie." Brincou Maga.

"Sei... Pelo que vi, Dona Maga, ele estava era caidinho pela senhorita." Brincou Nessa.

"Mera impressão, porque o coração dele ainda balança por uma pessoa." Rebateu Maga.

"Pela nossa heroína!" Brincou Di.

"É, mas vamos parar por aqui senão um certo caçador caçará nosso mandato."Brincou Nirce.

Todos se separaram e foram dormir. Roxton tinha feito um mapa com todas as saídas possíveis de Nova Camelot, junto com as que Challenger trouxe. Assim qualquer coisa era só correr...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte...

Marie, Aline e Nessa estavam na tenda onde tinham ficado as coisas de Roxton e Marguerite. Maga e K chegaram, surpreendendo as garotas que remexiam nas mochilas dos exploradores.

"O que estão fazendo?" Indagou Maga.

Marie estava com uma blusa azul de Roxton na mão. Aline com uma ceroula do caçador, e Nessa com uma blusa branca de Marguerite.

"Estamos pegando nossas calois!" Brincou Aline.

"Isso se chama roubo!" Advertiu K.

"Não, isso se chama souvenir, uma lembrancinha." Falou Marie.

Nessa colocou a blusa em sua bolsa e falou:

"Vocês não tem provas."

"Como não? E isso na sua bolsa?". Falou Maga.

"Quem disse que não é minha? Eu também tenho uma blusa social branca." Falou Nessa.

"Meninas, vamos, temos que apresentar Amélia a Gawain antes dele nos nomear." Falou Cris.

"Isso não vai ficar assim..." Falou Maga. Mas, quando se deu conta, K estava capturando uma blusa de Roxton. Maga olhou-a desconcertada.

"Desculpe, Maga, foi mais forte do que eu." Falou a loira.

"Tudo bem, fica só entre nós." Todas riram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na Festa...

Gawain se entendeu muito bem com Amélia. Descobriu que tinham muitas coisas em comum e no meio da festa fez o pronunciamento:

"Caros amigos, quero anunciar meu noivado com a princesa Amélia." Todos bateram palmas e as meninas se sentiram aliviadas e ele continuou. "E também quero nomeá-la minha conselheira, não existirá conselho melhor do que o de minha futura esposa. Quero agradecer a uma amiga que me deu esta idéia." Disse o príncipe, olhando a bruxinha perdida no meio dos guardas. Ela apenas piscou para ele. "Então, que a música continue!"

Todos aproveitaram bem a festa. Depois Gawain os deixou partir, com a condição de que voltassem para o casamento. Deu os vestidos de presente para as garotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa da árvore...

"Que aventura, não?" Falou Aline.

"Realmente, quem diria que voltaríamos naquele reino?" Falou Marguerite.

"Pena que quando voltarmos não teremos nada para contar." Falou Cris.

"Haha, aí é que você se engana, Cris querida. Contamos agora, Ned?" Perguntou Maga, piscando para o jornalista.

"Posso saber o que vocês andam combinando?" Perguntou Challenger.

Malone pegou um de seus diários e disse:

"Aqui está registrado tudo o que aconteceu, desde o dia que chegaram até agora. E ..."

"Conte logo, Malone." Falou Marguerite.

"E eu vou dar para a Maga para ela relatar tudo em suas fan fictions."

"Posso ler?" Perguntou Ninna.

"Claro que pode. Quando for publicada!" Brincou Maga.

Fabi chegou com seu notebook e o colocou em cima da mesa. Todas correram para ver os seus e-mails. Porém, quando Bettin entrou na página da casa e sem querer apertou a tecla "Enter", ela desapareceu.

"O que aconteceu? " Perguntou Mary.

Logo Bettin mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava no hotel em Manaus.

"Garotas, se preparem, vamos para casa!" Falou Maga.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas 1:**

_A idéia de separar em grupos plagiei da fic da Cris Krux, "Uma aventura inusitada"._

**Nota 2:**

_O Sherek não me pertence, nem a frase : "Meus movimentos são friamente calculados." Nada disso me pertence, não fui eu que criei!_

**Notas 3:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	11. Visita ao Platô XI Gran Finale!

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Revisoras: Cris e Lady K_

_Comentários:_

Quero agradecer a todas que deixaram reviews, desculpem na deixar um comentário para cada mas é que meu computador esta problemas técnicos, mas obrigada a todas, desculpem a demora.

* * *

**VISITA AO PLATÔ**

**GRAN FINALE**

Bettin já havia partido, e Tata e Mary também acabaram partindo acidentalmente ao tentarem usar o computador. As outras garotas se afastaram momentaneamente do computador, e foram arrumar suas coisas. Os moradores da casa começaram a ajudar. Maga, Cris, Nessa e Di sentaram-se na varanda.

"É, nossa aventura está perto do fim." Falou Maga.

"Mas foi muito boa nossa estadia aqui, quem diria que um dia estaríamos frente a frente com nossa ídola-mor Marguerite Krux." Brincou Nessa.

"E ainda combatemos a rainha voodoo, encontramos uma princesa para o príncipe perdido Gawain." Falou Di.

"É, só faltou o Tribuno." Completou Cris. "Já pensou, encontrar com o Tribuno..."

"Não seria nada agradável." Disse Marguerite, juntando-se a elas.

"Faz tempo que você está aí?" Nessa perguntou.

"Tempo suficiente para saber que sou a ídola-mor de vocês."

"Marguerite, eu sei que vou falar uma coisa, que você vai ficar brava comigo, mas é mais forte do que eu." Maga começou.

"Lá vem. Qual a idéia milaborante desta vez?" Perguntou Cris.

"Não é idéia... É..." Quando a bruxinha ia começar a falar, uma flecha atingiu a parede.

"Corram para dentro." Gritou Marguerite.

Quando chegaram na sala, Roxton e Challenger estavam posicionados estrategicamente. Marguerite pegou sua arma e foi se juntar aos outros. Roxton havia dado uma arma para Marie e Aline. Quando olharam para baixo, viram que lá havia lagartos.

Contudo, a pontaria delas era péssima. Marie derrubou um e Aline falou:

"Parabéns, Marie, direto no peito."

"Eu estava mirando na cabeça do lagarto do lado!" Marie respondeu constrangida.

"Ai, meu Deus, me dê isso." K disse, vendo a péssima pontaria das duas, e vendo que a munição de Roxton e Malone estava acabando: " Garotos! Peguem!" Jogando as armas para eles. Depois do tiroteio, os poucos lagartos que restaram foram embora. Verônica subiu do laboratório e, acompanhada de Marguerite, indagou:

"Tribuno! Por que não me surpreendo?"

"Cara Marguerite, como sempre, linda." Ele olhou para Roxton que o fuzilou com os olhos.

"Oh. meu Deus! É...é...é Tribuno!" Nirce gaguejou.

"Ora, vejo que temos moradores novos."

"E elas já estão de saída." Verônica alertou. "Nada de gracinha com elas."

"Claro que não. Mas temos um cardápio variado aqui."

"Vamos, Tribuno, esqueça os rodeios e diga porque realmente está aqui!" Marguerite insistiu.

"Nada..."

"Tribuno, conte-nos a verdade." Disse Roxton.

"Essa é a verdade meu amigo. E para provar que estou falando a verdade, já estou saindo."

Todos se olharam, e o lagarto desceu pelo elevador. Marguerite não deixou passar em branco, e disse:

"Sinto que ainda vamos vê-lo hoje."

"Pena que temos que ir, né, Zequinha?" Si falou carinhosamente com o lagarto.

"Meninas, temos uma surpresa para vocês." Disse Challenger.

"Oba, surpresa!" Jess exclamou.

"Fila indiana, povo." Brincou K que, claro, foi a primeira da fila. A ordem da fila era a seguinte: K, Di, Fabi, Nessa, Marie, Kakau, Nirce, Claudinha, Rosa, Jessy, Jess, Si e Zequinha, Ninna, Rafinha, Aline, Nay, Cris e Maga.

Challenger foi o primeiro:

"Eu e Malone pegamos a foto que tiramos no dia da festa, e eu consegui reproduzir várias. E Ned..."

"Eu pedi para que todos nós escrevêssemos algo para vocês, e já que estão em fila, vamos distribuir."

Todas ganharam, e K ficou responsável de entregar as cópias das meninas que já tinham ido embora.

"Se soubesse que íamos ganhar assim tão fácil, não teria me matado pela camisa do Roxton." Cochichou Marie para Aline.

"É, mas não vamos ganhar nenhuma calói." Respondeu Aline.

"Você querem ficar quietas?" Advertiu Nessa.

"Eu e Verônica arrumamos tecidos e eu mesma costurei essas almofadas. Dentro tem umas ervas aromáticas que Roxton achou em uma de suas caçadas." Então Marguerite, Verônica e Roxton entregaram as almofadas para as meninas, mas é claro que na hora de abraçar Roxton elas se empolgaram:

"Dá licença, ta, Marguerite?" Disse Rosa, dando um super abraço no caçador. Quando ele passou por Nirce, ela tirou um fio de cabelo dele e Maga indagou:

"Nirce, para que isso?"

"Para você, querida."

"Para mim?"

"É como vamos fazer clones sem uma amostra do DNA dele? A Di conseguiu um fio da Marguerite, a Nay do Malone, a Si da Verônica, e a Bettin, antes de ir, pegou um do Challenger."

"Ah, tá." Disse Maga.

Então estavam todas com seus presentes feitos pelos moradores, as malas nas mãos e as lágrimas teimando em descer, e Marguerite e Verônica continuaram:

"Mas ainda não acabou... Já que no primeiro barraco de vocês..." Dizia a loira, olhando para K e Maga "Soubemos que a Maga não tinha uma vassoura..."

"E ela adorou a vassoura aqui da casa... e uma bruxa não pode ficar sem uma vassoura..." Completou Marguerite.

"Resolvemos então fazer uma vassoura para Maga." Falou Ned, e Roxton entregou a vassoura para a feiticeira, que também não era boba nem nada, e além de um abração no caçador, aproveitou para abraçar todos os outros.

"E não se esqueça dos diários para publicar a fiction." Falou Malone.

"Gente, você me deixaram sem palavras, estou emocionada." Disse a bruxinha, com as lágrimas caindo feito cachoeira.

Então, todas se despediram, davam conselhos para Marguerite, falaram de como a admiravam, e que ela deveria ser mais amorosa com Roxton. Falaram para Roxton cuidar bem da herdeira e não se engraçar com as sirigaitas da selva. Abraçaram Verônica e lhes disseram como admiravam-na pela coragem que ela sempre tinha demonstrado. Malone, pelo talento em escrever. E, claro, a genialidade de Challenger, pois sem ele nada aconteceria.

Elas foram embora, Si levou o Zequinha, antes de Verônica conseguir segurá-la ela foi embora com seu bichinho. Quando todas passaram de volta para seu tempo, o computador desligou como mágica e se fechou... Marguerite disse:

"Vou sentir falta delas, não tínhamos um mês tão agitado quanto este há muito tempo... Adorei aquelas festas!"

"Realmente, só me intrigava como elas nos conheciam tão bem." Disse Challenger.

"Todos sentiremos falta delas, elas eram realmente divertidas, engraçadas e criativas."

"Não querendo interromper este momento mágico, olhe só quem está de volta..." Disse Malone, olhando para baixo. Todos foram ver, e Marguerite disse:

"Tribuno... Eu disse que ele voltaria... preparem-se pois, como diriam as meninas... mais uma aventura no Platô."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Hotel...

"Finalmente chegamos?" Indagou Fabi.

"Por onde andaram? Passaram o mês todo fora, onde estavam?" Esbravejava o hoteleiro.

"Já dissemos, nos perdermos e elas só se encontraram agora." Falou Tata.

"Bom, vamos tomar banho, descansar e distribuir os presentes!" Falou Cris.

"Isso, façam isso. Amanhã os guias estarão aqui."

"Peraí, cadê meu Zéquinha..." Falou Si, com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando todas olharam, viram que o filhote de T-Rex virara um bichinho de pelúcia. Si caiu no choro, e Cris falou:

"Si, é melhor assim, aqui ele viraria cobaia."

"É, Si, agora o Zequinha vai viver com você para sempre, e ser sempre o nosso Zéquinha."

As meninas foram para seus respectivos quartos. Tomaram um longo banho quente, já que no platô tinham tido que tomar banho na água fria, pois as invenções de Challenger sempre emperravam. Depois foram dormir. Era estranho irem dormir e saberem que seus heróis não estariam na sala, e que de manhã não ouviriam as teorias de Challenger, o mau humor de Marguerite, nem veriam Verônica cozinhando, muito menos Roxton limpando suas armas ou Malone escrevendo em seus diários.

Todas desceram e foram tomar o café da manhã, mas havia uma certa tristeza no ar. Não ver Marguerite e Malone discutindo pela manhã, não brigar mais por lugar à mesa, e não brigarem pela ultima fatia de pão... Isso tudo fazia falta. O gerente do hotel veio até a cozinha onde tomavam café, e falou:

"Os guias estão esperando as senhoritas."

"É isso aí, meninas, vamos lá." Falou K.

Quando chegaram no saguão, se deparam com pessoas idênticas aos exploradores da expedição de Challenger:

"Estes são Margarida, João, Eduardo, Jorge e Violeta. Serão seu guias." Falou o gerente, e Maga disse:

"Creio, garotas, que nossa aventura está apenas começando." E todas riram.

**Fim!**

Primeiramente quero agradecer a todas que aceitaram ir nessa visita louca até o Platô, desculpe por não dar falas a todas é que realmente foi difícil, desculpem também qualquer coisa. Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews e até a próxima!

Beijos Encantados

Maga

* * *

**Off:**

Este off é pq tive idéias que não rederam um capitulo, mas gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, uma foi a fez que eu e a k tentamos ligar a chapinha da Nay na cerca elétrica do Challenger e quase ocasionamos um curto na casa interinha.

Outro foi a vez que queríamos fazer bolo de baunilha para o John e foi uma bagunça acabou em guerra de farinha e ovos, e acabou quando Aline tacou um ovo na Marie e ela rapidamente desvio fazendo o ovo ir direto na testa de Marguerite que entrava na cozinha...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas :**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


End file.
